Setting Sun
by Fraisine
Summary: Pourquoi Emmett n'est-il jamais triste? Pourquoi Edward refuse-t-il de transformer Bella? Pourquoi Rosalie ne l'aime-t-elle pas? Que se cache-t-il vraiment sous les élans d'amour d'Esmée? Et si derrière les apparence, se cachait un terrible secret...
1. Chapter 1

**La promesse d'Emmett**

Le soleil s'attardait sur la campagne anglaise en cette fin de journée estivale. Un jeune homme à la stature imposante avançait lentement sur un petit sentier agricole en sifflotant. Il aperçut dans un verger une pomme qui ne semblait attendre que lui. Il grimpa sur la barrière délimitant le verger s'accroupit puis sauta . D'un bond il avait atteint l'autre côté du verger, il tenait la pomme dans ses mains. Sans faire plus de bruit, il passa la barrière et, croquant dans la pomme avec gourmandise, poursuivit son chemin.

Il arrivait à la lisière d'un petit bois. Le jeune homme sourit puis sautilla à l'intérieure, même du haut de ses 21 ans il avait, à cet instant, le sourire d'un gosse à qui on vient de faire une surprise fort plaisante.

Le garçon avançait dans la foret alors que la nuit tombait lentement. Soudain il s'arrêta, s'assit entre les arbres, puis se coucha, les mains derrière la tête. Un immense sourire barrait sous visage et ses yeux bruns, grands ouverts brillaient sous le ciel étoilé. Paisiblement, il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jours, au loin la campagne s'éveillait doucement. Le jeune homme réjouit de la belle journée qui se profilait. Soudain, la date de ce jour ensoleillé le frappa de plein fouet. Tara! C'était son anniversaire, le deuxième qu'elle passait sans son frère. Les yeux d'Emmett s'emplirent de larmes avant qu'il ne se rappelle un serment... Non! Il avait promis!

Tandis qu'il se remettait en chemin dans la foret il repensait a sa vie depuis maintenant plus d'un ans..

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'Emmett Horman errait dans la campagne anglaise travaillant, rendant service quand il le pouvait, presque deux qu'il avait abandonné sa famille.

En repensant a ça, il eut un vide au dessus de l'estomac. Il se vit à l'âge de 13 ans aux côtés de ses frères, Marvel et Esteban, 16 ans, et sur ses genoux, la petite Tara. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle éclairait la journée de quiconque se trouvant dans le même espace qu'elle...

Lorsqu'elle était née, Tara avait semé le chaos autour d'elle. Privant ses frères de leur mère et son père de sa femme.

Lui n'avait pas pu s'en remettre et depuis sa naissance, la petite n'avait connus son père que soul, noyant son deuil dans l'alcool.

Les Jumeaux avaient grandis et peu à peu reprenaient l'Auberge abandonnée à la mort de leur mère et maintenue à flot par un oncle.

Les Jumeaux se bagarraient souvent par rapport aux tâches qui leur revenaient dans la maison, mais pas seulement en fait, il se battaient pour tout, nécessiteux d'évacué les tensions du monde en se défoulant l'un sur l'autre.

Emmett fût, dès son plus jeune âge mêlé à ces chamailleries. Il prenait chaque année plus d'assurance et devenait de plus en plus imposant.

Désormais celui qui arrivait à le rallié à sa cause était certain de remporter la bagarre.

Un jour Marvel et Esteban se frittaient pour savoir à qui il revenait de balayer l'Auberge. Emmett choisi le camp de Marvel, estimant que c'était au tour d'Esteban puisque Marvel l'avait fait le jour précédant.

« -Très bien, siffla Esteban, tu prends Emmett, moi je veux Tara...!

- Bonne idée, qu'on voit ce qu'elle à dans le ventre, la petite.

- TARA... viens dans la cuisine! »

Emmet ne pouvait pas bouger... Avaient-ils vraiment l'intention de mêler Tara à leurs bagarres??!!

Lorsque la petite entra dans la salle sa poupée de chiffon à bout de bras, Esteban dit:

« - Veux- tu participer à un jeux avec Emmet et nous?

- Ouii! Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience... Enfin ses frères déniaient jouer avec elle, bien sûr Emmett s'amusait souvent avec elle, il lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter et même à nager mais elle était une fille et ses frères la voyaient comme tel, fragile, sensible et toujours à surveiller...

- Bien, reprit Esteban, tu nous a déjà vu nous battre Marvel et moi? Eh bien fait pareil, Emmett et Marvel sont contre nous. »

Puis Esteban se jeta sur Emmett et Marvel. Tara suivit le mouvement...

- Noooooon! Emmett plaqua Esteban au sol puis le roua de coups, jamais il n'avait infligé de coups aussi violent à quiconque avant...! Pas même lorsqu'un garçon avait prétendu que c'était à cause de Tara que sa mère était morte... il fracassait son poing sur toutes les parties accessibles du corps de son frère. Jamais il n'avait senti un telle force dans la colère qu'il éprouvait, elle était tellement violente qu'aucun de ses sens ne semblaient fonctionner; sa vue était brouillée par des larmes ses oreilles sifflaient, il ne sentait même pas la douleur de ses mains ensanglantées! Puis...

- Emmett...?

La petite voix de Tara le sortit de son état de démence violente. Il se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et observa le visage contusionné par ses soin de son frère. Frappé par l'horreur de son acte, il se rua dans les escaliers, laissant sa fratrie éberluée dans la cuisine. Emmett grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, s'agrippa à la trappe puis sans prendre la pêne de tiré l'échelle sauta a l'intérieur du grenier. Il se dirigea vers un banc de fortune aménagé avec des planches chancelantes.

Il aimait cet endroit, les adultes ne s'aventuraient pas sur cette échelle d'un autre age. Et puis il y faisait trop humide. trop chaud en été, trop froid en hiver .. Emmett se sentait bien au milieu des rats et des fruits séchés. C'est dans ce grenier, sur ce banc, le chat sur les genoux qu'Emmett avais passé des journée entières a apprendre à tara à lire, écrire ou compter. Lorsqu'elle était petite, il lui racontait des histoires de petites filles, des contes de fée, avec des princesses et des méchants. Mais rapidement, Tara avait réclamé des histoires « vraie » des « choses qui arrivent » comme la mort de Maman ou la guerre qui sévissait après les montagnes où les frères de ses copines étaient partis depuis bien longtemps.

Depuis quelques années ils venaient ici simplement pour être loin de l'agitation de l'Auberge et parler de tout et de rien.

Perdu dans ses pensée, Emmett ne remarqua pas l'échelle qui glissait du côté de la trappe jusqu'à ce qu'une petite figure pâle aux yeux d'un brun profond auréolé de boucles brunes négligée mais néanmoins charmantes.

- Emmett... elle s'approcha d'abord doucement puis accéléra le pas pour se jeter au cou de son frère. S'installant sur ses genoux elle essaya de le réconforter:

« -Emmett, s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe? Tu sais Esteban ne t'en veut pas, je ne ferais plus jamais ça ...! » Elle l'obligea à le regarder et afficha son plus beau sourire.

Emmett le lui rendis timidement, sans grand enthousiasme.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre encore longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Tara se relève et plonge son regard cacao dans celui de son frère:

« - Promet-moi quelque chose...!?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il y avait une certaine méfiance dans sa voix, juste pour la forme. Il savait que quand elle le regardait comme ça il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Pour une fillette de dix ans elle était bien consciente de ses avantages!

- S'il te plait ne pleure plus jamais...!

- Quoi??

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois triste.

- Mais c'est impossible!

- « Rien n'est impossible, nous contrôlons nos vies, seuls. La seule chose qui soit impossible est de ne plus t'avoir dans mon cœur »...!

Emmett connaissait cette phrase , il la lui avait répétée si souvent pour qu'elle ose passé par dessus ses peurs...!

- Je peux toujours essayé...!

- Promet-moi que tu ne seras jamais plus triste !!

- ...

- Promet! Même si je ne suis plus! Promet!

- Bon OK...! Promis.

- Ah! Bon aller il faut qu'on redescende maintenant , les Jumeaux vont êtres jaloux sinon! »

Elle saisit sa poupée de chiffon sans visage ainsi qu'un crayon et dessina sur la poupée inexpressive un énorme sourire, pour marqué notre accord... Tenace!

Quatre ans plus tard , Tara était un joli petit brin de fille. Elle travaillait comme serveuse à l'Auberge. Désormais le grenier était l'endroit qu'ils fréquentaient le plus quant ils avaient le temps. Ils y restaient à même le sol (le banc n'ayant pas fais long feu) à parler pendant des heures de tout, de leurs frères, leurs parents, leurs voisins, cette guerre, le monde qu'un jour elle voudrait voir... Elle n'aimait pas s'imaginer des château et des princesses mais adorais faire des voyages fictifs dans tout le monde. Emmett essayait de la raisonner, après tout cela ne devais pas être si différent du village...!

Un jour, Marvel demanda à Tara d'aller faire une livraison à une vielle femme qui habitait à quelques rues de là.

Avec un grand sourire, elle accepta, ayant déjà revêtu la belle robe bleu ciel-quand-y-a-pas-de-nuages qu'Emmett lui avait offert. Elle aimait beaucoup faire ça, elle aimait le contacte, les gens...

« - Passe le bonjours à Amedée! » Amedée était de passage chez sa grand-mère ''à cause de la guerre''

« - Oui, oui, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu

- Et fais attention...! lui cria encore Emmett alors que déjà elle avait saisi son panier et franchissait le seuil.

Puis tout alla très vite. Emmett put entendre des crissements de pneus, le hurlement d'une femme et le choc. Il se rua dehors pour apercevoir le conducteur du véhicule effaré face à un petit tas bleu ciel d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles brunes...

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher plus pour comprendre, il sentait... il sentait que quelque chose en lui venait de disparaître, de s'effondrer pour toujours alors il courut.

***

Emmett continuait à avancer dans la foret écoutant les bruits de la nature, un ruisseau au loin, un oiseau, plus près...

Tara, elle lui manquait chaque jour, plus d'une année qu'elle l'avait quitté, physiquement, s'entend.... Oui physiquement car bien qu'il n'ai jamais cru au surnaturel et qu'il n'y croyait toujours pas il savait que ce qui l'avait sauvé presque deux ans auparavant ce n'était rien d'autre que sa sœur.

***

Il avait courut 3 jour durant sans jamais s'arrêter puis au soir du troisième jour il était tombé de fatigue au bord d'un champ.

Quand il reprit conscience une douleur insupportable le transperçais de part en part chaque parcelle le faisait souffrir de fatigue, de faim mais surtout et c'était la pire de toutes les souffrances; de tristesse mais comment un mot si faible pouvait-il qualifier se qu'il ressentait? On éprouve de la tristesse lorsqu'on apprend qu'on ne verra plus jamais sa mère et que votre père mourra un jour de l'alcool alors que c'est tout ce qui le maintient en vie...

Mais ça sa ne pouvait être de la tristesse... Morte, elle était morte, cette seule pensée était si douloureuse qu'il était plié en deux.

La nuit tombait lentement mais surement sur le champ autour de lui. Il ne pouvait se lever il n'en avait pas la force physique alors morale... Il attendais une libération quelconque lorsqu'une lumière s'allumât a quelques pas de lui.

Puis le vent se leva et semblait lui soufflé avec des intonations connues; « Allez, lève-toi, lève-toi et viens! » Il devenait fou. Peut-être que c'était ça sa délivrance, la folie...!?

Mais comme mu par une force inconnue il se leva et marcha (se traîna péniblement) jusqu'à la maison d'où venait cette lumière.

Arrivé a quelques enjambée il aperçu, à l'intérieure une famille, Monsieur était vêtu d'une sorte de tablier et brassait une soupe (?) dans une casserole. Madame mettait la table et regardait tendrement deux petites filles qui jouaient sur le tapis...

« - Alors quoi? Ça t'a as pas suffit de mourir tu viens me nargué avec cette famille heureuse? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé crevé dans mon champ hein? »

Il devenait fou, cette foi il en était certain, il parlait à une morte...! Mais quelques chose dans la pièce attira encore son attention... Il chercha des yeux se que son cerveau avait repéré mais refusait de lui montrer... là, une des petites filles avais dans les bras une poupée de chiffon sans visage...

« Promis...Tu as Promis... » lui soufflait le vent...

***

C'est donc complètement plongé dans ses pensée que Emmett se retrouva dans une clairière et que sans s'en apercevoir passa devant... un bébé ours. Ce qui, à priori ne semble pas dramatique le devint car Emmett, inconscient de ses actes se trouva, l'espace d'un instant _entre_ le petit ours et sa mère...


	2. Chapter 2

**Princesse Rosalie**

Assise sur le toit de la Maison Blanche, Rosalie Hale-Cullen-Bradwick-Von Horse-Torres-DuBois-Pavaronilli regardait le soleil se coucher... « Encore un jour de terminé, pensa-t-elle, un de plus ». Elle poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme des pierres.

Alors qu'elle observait les derniers rayons du soleil jouer avec la cime des arbres bordant la propriété, elle songea à ses `colocataires´, partis quelques heurs plus tôt à une de ses soirée dont il raffolaient, remplies de _gens_...!

Elle aimait bien sa « Famille », ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert. Carlisle l'avait pour ainsi dire sauvée, mais elle ne saisissait pas bien l'interet qu'ils portaient aux _humains_

***

C'était il y à quatorze ans; Rosalie vivait dans une petite ville au beau milieu de la campagne. Avec sa mère. Son père, lui, était un petit fonctionnaire, il travaillait dure pour que sa famille vive aisément. Les parents de Rosalie souhaitaient avoir un enfant à qui cette fortune amassé profiterait. Quand enfin arriva Rosalie, elle fut élevée comme une princesse, loin de la réalité du monde, bercée d'illusions fantastiques, elle grandi au milieu des princes d'Orient, des méchants cruels et fictifs et des coussins de soie confortables...

A l'âge de 18 ans, Rosalie était très belle et sa mère le lui fit savoir... Elle avait beaucoup de prétendants. Le plus tenace, Robert, obtint de son père la promesse de sa main à l'âge de 20 ans.

Rosalie ne pouvait souhaité mieux; un maris, riche de surcroît, une belle maison, du personnel, une descendance assuré d'un nom respectable... Une vie déjà tout tracée et en apparence parfaite, il ne lui restait plus qu'a la vivre... Elle aurait un nom, une place à l'église, des enfants, surtout des enfants car comme la plupart des femme de ce temps le but de sa vie était d'enfanter.

Elle encore plus que les autres, ayant grandis sans frères et sœurs, seule, elle jalousait une de ses amie avec son maris aimant et son bébé.. Quel bébé, avec ses magnifiques yeux brillants et sa petite bouille humide...!

A l'approche de son mariage elle reçu la visite d'une amie de la famille, sa mère la prévint « qu'elle n'avait jamais pu assuré la descendance de son maris ». Rosalie fus soudain prise d'un doute violent; et si elle ne pouvait enfanter? Que se passerais-t-il? Pour une famille de son ordre c'était impensable, il faudrait trouver quelque chose...

Pendant quelques semaines elle ruminait cette idée noire avant de se décide à en parler à quelqu'un ; le Dr. Cullen son médecin de famille, si quelqu'un avait les réponses s'était lui...!

Le Dr. Cullen était arrivé en ville près de 5 ans auparavant avec sa femme et leur fils, elle les avaient croisés tout deux à plusieurs reprises, la femme semblait à tout moment apeuré et le garçon surmené comme si le monde dépendait de lui... Prétentieux!

Ainsi donc elle alla voir le Dr Cullen qui lui affirma qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter qu'une quelconque stérilité avant le mariage et que « sans essayé on n'était sur de rien ».

Un soir alors qu'elle sortait de chez sa future belle-mère avec laquelle elle avait discuté de détails du mariage, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son futur mari. Il semblait éméché et se tenait difficilement au portail de sa demeure. Plus loin Rosalie aperçu quelques amis de Robert , tous semblaient peu aptes a se mouvoir de façon rectiligne.

« Ah! Bonsoir ma beauté! Venez les gars que je vous présente ma future épouse...! » lâcha Robert en dégageant une odeur plus qu'alcoolisée.

« -Oh mais c'est qu'elle est belle ta petite promise, j'en connais un qui va s'éclater pour la nuit de noces...! » Le ton employé par cet homme peu frais déplaisait hautement à Rosalie...

« - Tu nous la prête un peu avant? »s'écria un homme un peu plus loin.

Rosalie sentis le danger face à ses six homme soul et tenta de s'échapper mais un des hommes la rattrapa par le robe la projetant au sol.

« Hep, Linda tu va nul par, tu reste ici! » Elle senti alors une main la saisir par les hanches et l'obliger a se tenir droite. Elle se débâti, atteignant l'homme au visage, elle entendit un petit bruit de craquèlement peu rassurant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser bien longtemps car déjà une autre paire de bras l'emprisonnaient, Robert! Elle voulu s'en éloigné mais il bloqua ses poignait dans son énorme main. De l'autre, arrachait le manteau de la jeune fille qui cria. « Chuut » puis une autre main se plaçait sur sa bouche l'empêchant de respiré. Elle vit encore deux homme au regard avide s'approcher d'elle puis défailli.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle senti d'abord la douleur, la brûlure. Intense insoutenable et cette brûlure colonisait sont esprit, lorsque cette période dictatoriale fut passé, elle put penser qu'elle voulait mourir tout de suite. Elle voulait supplier qu'on la tue... elle tentait de crier mais n'entendait rien... Peu à peu son esprit se désembua et elle put réfléchir; qui était-elle ou était-elle et cette douleur d'où venait-elle. Puis par Flash elle revit d'abord la ruelle, ses hommes, qui étaient-ils? Que faisaient-ils là puis un autre Flash, c'était son mari, oui et elle allait se marier avec... Que lui avait-il fait? Pourquoi souffrait-elle tant? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour mériter sa? Petit à petit lentement la douleur se fit moins pesante mais pas plus supportable... Mais que lui arrivait-il? Que lui avaient-il infligé? Depuis quand était-elle là?Quand s'arrêterait cette torture? Elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité mais elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Puis soudain elle recouvrit le sens de l'ouïe , peut-être lui permettrait-il de savoir ou elle était...?

Elle entendit d'abord, un souffle comme si quelqu'un respirait tout contre son oreille puis, elle put distinguer qu'un bruit lent et sourd comme un écoulement continu d'eau... il semblait résonner comme entouré de métal. Comme si elle avait collé son oreille a un radiateur. Plus loin, elle entendis des pas précipités contre une surface dur, de la pierre vraisemblablement, ses pas s'éloignèrent. Elle perçut alors un bruit familier, celui du trame vide faisant sa dernière ronde et dont les roues frottent légèrement sur les raye, elle le connaissait par cœur car elle avait grandi dans une maison en bordure du tram et elle l'avait entendu tout son enfance passé une dernière fois,lesté de tout passagers...

Stop! Comment pouvait-elle entendre le tram? Où était-elle? Elle tendis l'oreille et put entendre une porte s'ouvrir avec un petit bruit de carillon, en bref instant elle perçu tout se qui se passait à l'intérieur du bar; Lorenzo qui criait des commandes, Marc et Antoine qui jouaient au billard, Joceline qui voulait rentrer... Re-Stop! Elle n'avait pas rêvé c'était bien le _Bar aux Caprices _situé à plus de _deux kilomètres _du tram le plus proche! Comment cela était-il possible?

Elle s'interrogea la dessus un moment-sa notion du temps toujours incompétente- puis décida de simplement profiter de sa nouvelle distraction tentant d'oublier qu'elle était un bûcher vivant...!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dur Réveil**

Au bout d'un certain temps elle entendit le souffle régulier s'éloigner, elle pensa que c'était comme si quelqu'un criait en changeant de salle, l'effet était le même....

« Alors, comment elle va? » cette voix elle la connaissait, elle en était sur elle l'avait déjà entendue, mais où? Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait entendue dans un rêve, un écho pâle de ce qu'elle entendait là.

Bien que son détenteur se trouvait dans une autre pièce -elle en était maintenant sure- elle pouvait déceler dans cette voix de l'inquiétude, de la sollicitude, de la compassion... Comment peut-on entendre tout ça dans une voix!?

« Je ne sais pas, elle a arrêté de crier mais elle est faible, elle était vraiment dans un sale état... » Flash, c'était les mêmes intonation que le Dr. Cullen, son médecin, mais la voix était différente comme si elle avait eu la copie sur un disque rayé d'un gramophone et que là, elle l'avait en vrais... Et l'autre c'était Edward, son fils...!

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait chez eux??

« Non! Ils ont lancés des recherches et lui se remet de ses blessures, il est encore inconscient. »

Rosalie tenta de comprendre, Edward avait répondu à une question mais il n'y avait pas eu de question...!?

Mais que faisait-elle chez le Dr. Cullen?? Elle devait être très mal en point pour qu'il doive s'occuper d'elle en permanence...

Elle ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin car la conversation reprenait à coté:

« -Arrête de t'inquiéter comme sa, tu te fais du mal! Tu as fais le bon choix, elle ne t'en voudra pas! Esmée va bientôt rentrer et elle sera très contente de voir que notre famille s'agrandit! Tu verra! Et maintenant arrête de stresser comme ça, tu me donne mal à la tête! »

Wow, soit elle devenait folle, soit Rosalie avait de sérieux ennuis; premièrement ils l'avait kidnappée, deuxièmement comment Esmée, qui apparemment était partie,et qui, si ses souvenirs étaient bons c'était la femme du Dr. Cullen, allait-elle agrandir sa famille? Avec qui? Elle? Comment? Pourquoi??? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses et cette brûlure...!

« Carlisle, je crois qu'elle nous entend...! »

A peine un battements de cœur plus tard ils étaient les deux près d'elle, elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais elle les sentaient, deux odeurs différentes, troublantes, près d'elle... Décidément ses sens lui jouaient des tours!

« Euh... Rosalie? C'est le Dr. Cullen ton médecin... Tu as été attaquée dans la rue par ton fiancé et... comment dire, je t'ai trouvé mourante, sur le sol... Je... je t'ai...

- Il t'a sauvée Rosalie...! En quelque sorte, disons que tu est... différente...! »

- Edward, je ne pense pas...

- Si, tu l'as sauvée... Je crois qu'il faut la laissé se reposé encore un peu... *Ce n'est pas fini* »

Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots, mais elle les avait entendu... Étrange...! Différente? Comment différente? Soudain la brulure sévissant dans chaque parcelle de son corps la transformant en barbecue vivant se concentra violemment sur son cœur et sur sa gorge... Un son suraigu, comme ricochant infiniment sur les paroi d'une goutte de cristal raisonna dans la pièce. Puis son cœur eut des difficultés à battre et ses battements se firent de plus en plus lent, de plus en plus douloureux puis un dans un dernier soubresaut, le cœur se figea enfin.

Rosalie, haletante, essaya de comprendre se qui lui arrivait.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fût le plafond d'un blanc immaculé elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne s'adapte à la lumière faible de la pièce, quand ce fut fait, elle fut étonnée de voir le mur palpité, bouger comme s'il était vivant, habité... Pardon? Elle tourna la tête et aperçu le reste de la pièce, elle n'était jamais entrée dans cette chambre, car c'était bien une chambre. A droite d'elle se trouvaient deux chaises vides et une petite table de nuit ou étaient posée certaines de ses affaires, son petit sac, ses lunettes et des bijoux. Derrière les chaises se trouvait une grande fenêtre donnant effectivement sur la place ou se situait le bar _Les Caprices. _Elle pouvait apercevoir la lumière faible de la fin de journée. Depuis quand était-elle là? De l'autre côté de la chambre adossée au mur il y avait une troisième chaise sur laquelle trônait sa robe. Sa robe? Elle prit peur, si sa robe était sur cette chaise que portait-elle?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Carlisle à emprunté une chemise de nuit à Esmée... »

Edward Cullen se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte négligemment appuyé conte le cadran. D'abord Rosalie fut trop choquée pour répondre. Quoi? Il lit dans les pensée?

« - Oui » répondit-il calmement, comme si il donnait l'heure.

_Bien_, pensa-t-elle, _dans ce cas est-ce que tu me dire ce que je fais là?_

« - Euh... Carlisle? »

« - Oui? » Le médecin était à côté de son fils en même temps qu'il l'avait appelé. De plus en plus étrange...

_Il lit aussi dans les pensée?_

« - Non, mais il pourra t'expliquer, c'est assez délicat...

- Disons que tu es un peu différente de quand tu es arrivée... »

_Hein? Mais je suis arrivée quand? comment? Pourquoi? Est-ce que je suis blessée? Robert m'a fait du mal? Pourquoi j'entends le train? Pourquoi tu peux lire dans mes pensée?_

« - Eh bien, reprit Edward, voilà tu as été attaquée par ton ex-futur mari et quelques uns de ses copains, quand Carlisle est arrivé tu était très mal en point, il a essayé de te sauver mais on ne pouvait plus rien pour toi, alors il t'a amené ici, il y a trois jours.... »

_Ex-futur mari? Je suis morte? C'est pour ça que j'entends le train? Mais ton père est aussi mort? Non c'est un ange c'est pour ça qu'il est là... ironique pour un médecin..._

« - Pour ta famille et tes proches tu est morte, mais tu n'est pas vraiment morte... carlisle pour te sauvé t'a... mordue... »

_Mordue? Genre, comme les vampires? Vous êtes des vampires? Haha donc je suis morte!_

« - Oui, nous sommes des vampires, et non tu n'est pas morte...! »

_C'est vrais, j'ai trop mal, si j'étais morte j'aurais pas aussi mal...! Pourquoi ça me brûle comme ça?_

_« - _Tu t'es transformée... maintenant tu en est une aussi! Peut-être que se serait plus facile si c'était plus concret? Carlisle va t'emmener faire une balade dans la forêt, je vais attendre Esmée et lui expliquer!

_Esmée c'est votre femme non? C'est un vampire aussi?_

- Oui elle s'est absenté quelques jours pour rendre visite à un autre clan en Alaska qu'elle a découvert récemment. Elle appelle ça des ''moments entre filles''. »

Rosalie sourit face à l'incompréhension manifeste de Carlisle. Il sorti de la chambre encore perdu dans ces pensées.

« - Oui, Esmée se plaint souvent de l'exclusive masculinité de sa famille, elle va être heureuse d'apprendre ton arrivée! Reprit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça veut dire que... »

Rosalie s'arrêta net. La voix qui était sortie de sa gorge n'était pas la sienne... elle était magnifique, magique, comme si elle rebondissait inlassablement et gracieusement sur les parois fragiles d'une goutte de cristal sans jamais la briser...

« - Heu, pour ta première question, oui, il y a d'autres vampires dans le monde, combien, on l'ignore, Esmée est allée dans un autre ''clan'' qui présente quelques similitudes avec nous... je t'expliquerais! Pour l'autre, comme on te l'a dit tu est un peu... différente physiquement... »

Edward disparut quelques secondes puis se matérialisa devant le lit de Rosalie avec un grand miroir. Rosalie se leva lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de son équilibre elle fit face a Edward et au miroir.

Elle n'était plus la même, certes ses cheveux était de même couleur, de même consistance mais quelques chose rendait leur blondeur plus attrayante presque hypnotisant. L'effet était général, ses formes se dessinaient avec une précision, comme taillée dans de la pierre. Son visage était pâle mais pas maladif, séduisant, indescriptible... C'est alors qu'elle buta sur quelque chose qui ternissait tous ses charmes, ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges sang, durs, violents et meurtriers. Elle en fut déçue, elle était belle même plus que ça, elle était certes la plus belle femme qu'elle même avait jamais connue sur cette terre mais elle était d'une beauté sage, soignée. Fort agréable, sans nul doute mais à la limite du banal. Elle ne s'en était jamais plein, l'eut-elle remarqué, ne s'en porterait-elle pas plus tristement. Mais ses seuls critères était sa mère obnubilée par la beauté de sa progéniture telle que le sont tontes les génitrices et les hommes, qui tous lui attribuaient une attirance sans précédant dans l'espoir de la séduire. Mais ces yeux, vraiment...

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, le rouge de tes yeux se diluera vite... »

Elle avait complètement oublié le monde surréaliste dans lequel elle évoluait depuis quelques heurs, fascinée qu'elle était par sa beauté.

« - Heu... Merci... je suppose...? »

Se sons était un enchantement, elle ne s'en lassait pas!

« - Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier... c'est Carlisle. Moi je n'ai rien fait! D'ailleurs il t'attend pour aller... se promener! »

Puis avec un grand sourire il s'éloigna jusque a la fenêtre entrouvert, s'y glissa puis sauta. Rosalie se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir si tout allait bien. Il devait vraiment avoir une case en moins, la fenêtre était au 4eme étage du petit immeuble! Mais Edward était déjà parti. Elle crut entendre, au loin, un petit ricanement moqueur.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Première leçon**

Rosalie se retourna vivement et prit la direction de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil. Elle n'était jamais venue ici mais elle avait trouvé son chemin sans aucun problème... Étrange... alors qu'elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte elle entendis Carlisle s'approcher:

« - bon on y va ?

- Volontiers !

- Suis-moi ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte après une brève hésitation devant la fenêtre...

« - Heu, Carlilse...?

- Oui?

- J'ai vu Edward sauté par la fenêtre il y a quelques minutes...!

- Hem... Oui bon je pense qu'un petit cours théorique s'impose, viens!

Un cous théorique? En opposition avec « pratique »?? Carlisle ouvrit la porte et pria Rosalie de le suivre d'un geste. Il descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble et se retrouva dans la rue ou il se dirigea vers une petite voiture grise. Il ouvrit la porte à Rosalie avant de s'installer lui-même à ses côtés. Rosalie était toujours confuse. Milles questions lui traversaient l'esprit mais aucune ne recevait d'information pour franchir ses lèvres.

« - Bien, reprit Carlisle posément, donc tu es un vampire, tu es physiquement similaire aux humain, bien que... Premièrement, ta peau, elle est blanche car morte comme le reste de ton corps, plus rien ne fonctionne comme quand tu était humaine, ou presque. Ton cerveau est le même ainsi ta personnalité, tes souvenirs et se qui fait que tu es toi sont toujours là, intactes. Tes organes quant a eux, ne fonctionnent plus, ton cœur est arrêté, ton tube digestif est hors service etc... En compensation tes sens sont beaucoup plus développés de même que tes muscles qui n'en sont plus vraiment... Ton corps, comme il est mort ne chauffe plus, tu reste à température ambiante tout le temps. Comme il n'a pas besoin de fournir de l'énergie pour chauffé, il consomme peu. Mais il a besoin d'une forme de nutriment bien particulière, le sang....

Rosalie essayait d'assimilé toutes ses informations...

- Donc, je dois _boire du sang _? Et je suis _forte_? Mon corps est mort? Wouow !

- Oui et se n'est pas tout a fait fini... Tu as remarqué que tu était belle, très belle, plus que quand tu était humaine...? Hé bien cette beauté a un prix, nous sommes immortels...

- ...?

- Nous ne vieillissons pas...! j'ai quelques centaines d'année...

- Oh!... Quand vous dites que presque rien ne marche...?

- Certaines parties extérieurs tel que, tes yeux, le cuire chevelu, les ongles, fonctionnent de façon similaire qu'aux humain, de même que ton système respiratoire, qui t'es inutile car tu n'a pas besoin d'oxygène....

- Pas d'oxygène?

- Non, le seul nutriment dont ton corps a besoin c'est du sang...

Détail auquel Rosalie ne voulait pas penser maintenant.

- Et...?

- Notre corps ne peux changé de forme, ainsi nous ne pouvons être blessé. Ah! Et il y a aussi dans tes dents du venin qui peut paralysé un mammouth entier en une seconde. Pour le cerveau c'est une autre affaire, c'est plus compliqué... En fait, les humains n'utilisent que le quart de leur capacité cérébrale donc ils passent à côté de beaucoup de signaux que leur envoie leur corps. Les vampires utilisent une proportion beaucoup plus grande, dont j'ignore le chiffre exacte, mais c'est cette différence qui fait que nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir. Et c'est elle aussi qui est, en partie, à la base de nos aptitudes... spéciales.

-... »

Ils étaient arrêtés à lauré d'une forêt la nuit palissait au loin. Carlisle posa une main sur la poignée puis se ravisa.

« - Heu... Ton corps a été conçut pour fonctionner au sang... »

Rosalie retint un haut-le-cœur. Carlisle s'en aperçut et reprit précipitamment:

« Mais nous, ma famille et moi, avons choisi un autre mode de vie, tu comprend bien qu'on ne peut subsister au dépend des autres, des humains... Il n'empêche que tu es faite pour la chasse a l'humain, et que tout ton être est basé sur tes instincts naturels. Ainsi en plus de ta force physique, ta rapidité, ta vue et ton odorat très aiguisés, tu possède aussi des armes plus que redoutable... tu _attire_tes proies, ta beauté, ta voix, ton odeur, ta peau, tes lèvres, ton est attirant pour les humain.

- Oh...

- Ah, et pour le sang nous avons trouvé dans le sang animal une alternative plutôt satisfaisante, elle nous permet de conserver nos forces et de nous nourrir convenablement... Mais ne t'illusionne pas trop le sang humain est quelque chose de très attirant, obsédant même, surtout pour les jeunes vampires... mais tu apprendra a te contrôler ne t'inquiète pas... Bon allons-y! »

Carlisle ouvrit la portière et sortit, Rosalie suivit le mouvement.

« - Bon maintenant laisse ton instinct te guider vers ta proie... »

Une heure plus tard, ils revenait aux petit appartement, rassasiés. Carlisle se parqua, se tourna vers Rosalie et avec un grand sourire dit:

« - Bien , Esmée est là! »

Rosalie se concentra et repéra dans la maison le bruit des pas de Edward et d'autres plus sautillant inconnus... dans la cage d'escalier, Ils croisèrent la concierge, Carlisle prit les main de Rosalie et les croisa derrière son dos avec force, elle ne pouvait bougé et ne comprit se geste que lorsque la concierge ouvrit la fenêtre deux étages plus haut. Le petit déplacement d'aire s'en résultant envoya de plain fouet son odeur à Rosalie. Tout son corps réagit violemment, elle voulut sauter les deux étages qui les séparaient s'imaginant déjà planter ses dents dans son coup elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud couler dans son coup et parcourir tout son corps, elle en avait l'eau a la bouche...

Mais alors qu'elle s'élançait, elle retomba violemment sur le sol, les deux main bien liée derrière son dos... Le choc et la surprise lui firent revenir à la réalité brutalement. Zut! C'était vrais, le sang humain était vraiment attirant! Et c'est les mains toujours fermement liée qu'ils gravirent le deux étages qui les séparaient de la concierge... Rosalie se souvint que Carlisle lui avait dit plus tôt que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'oxygène... Elle retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle croisât la vielle femme. Carlisle lâcha ses mains avant d'arriver à sa hauteur de Mme. Dupuit qui s'était levée tôt pour astiquer la cage d'escalier. Il lui fit son sourire le plus avenant et la salua. Ils montèrent jusqu'au palier des Cullen entrèrent et Rosalie respira a nouveau.

Elle eu à pêne le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une paire de bras durs l'enlaçaient affectueusement.

« - Rosalie, je suis si contente! Je suis Esmée! Edward m'a parler de toi! Oh depuis le temps que je veux une fille!!

- Maman...! »

Le regard légèrement désapprobateur et très amusé d'Edward fit sourire Rosalie. On aurait dit un père essayant de réprimander les ardeurs de son enfant. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'Edward, pas assez en tout cas pour qu'il soit son fils... Quoique, il était difficile de leur donner un age précis...

***

Rosalie s'extirpa de ses pensée pour entendre, au loin, la voiture de Carlisle parcourant la grande route. Ils s'étaient éclipsés juste avant le repas. Il faisait nuit maintenant, d'un bond, elle rejoignit le sol et s'introduisit dans la maison pour se changer. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensée qu'elle avait oublié d'aller chasser. La voiture de Carlisle s'introduisit sur le petit chemin menant a la Maison Blanche, Rosalie entendit Esmée rire. Après l'avoir acueullit, les Cullen étaent devenus sa famille, Esmée sa mère, Carlisle son père et Edward... malheureusement son frère...

« -Hay Rose! T'es pas allé chasser alors? Criait Edward depuis l'entrée.

-Vas-y chérie on t'attend pour le filme! Esmée avait atteint la porte de sa chambre en à peine une seconde.

- Merci, je ne serais pas longue, à tout à l'heure! »

Puis elle s'éloigna vers la foret qui bordait le maison. Comme toujours la maison des Cullen était dans la foret, loin de la ville cachée des regards indiscrets lumineuse et spacieuse. C'était les critères, avec ceux météorologiques pour le choix de la résidence des Cullen. La forêt leur offrait un garde-manger accessible et une protection contre les voisins l'éloignement de la civilisation leurs permettait de vaquer à leurs multiples occupation sans éveiller un quelconque soupçon, éclairage et ouvertures étaient imposé par les maitres de maison car si qu'ils devraient y passé le plus claire de leur temps, autant que cette demeure soit confortable. Enfin la météorologie jouait un rôle important car dans un village trop ensoleillé, les Cullen auraient dû rester trop souvent à l'intérieure.

L'appartement qu'occupaient Carlisle, Esmée et Edward lorsque Rosalie vient agrandir la famille fut l'exception, petit, peu illuminé, voisins de touts côtés et pas de foret à proximité. Provisoire et urgent ce fut le qui ne suivit pas leurs normes.

Elle courût un peu plus loin que d'habitude, mais il leurs fallait prendre garde de la population sur leur terrain de chasse... Ils ne pouvaient chasser plus que raison, il devaient varier les espèces et les zones. Carlisle tenait à ce que l'écosystème ne fut pas trop perturbé par leur existence.

Soudain, elle se figea, elle avait senti une proie très alléchante... Elle s'approcha à vitesse vampirique des montagnes... Mmh un ours... Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour le gout de ses carnivores qui rassemblait tant au sang humain...! Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la scène plus inhabituelle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux:

Un énorme ours brun foncé se dressait sur ses pattes arrières, dans cette position il faisait au moins 2 mètres. Mais, plus impressionnant, un jeune homme se tenait en face. Il avait les yeux brun chocolat de même que ses cheveux en bataille. Il aurait été des plus impressionnant s'il ne faisait pas face à un ours... enfin _une_ours. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir peur... Juste envie de se battre... C'est cette expression qui laissa Rosalie perplexe quelques instants, juste assez pour que l'ours s'attaque violemment au garçon et lui déchire avec sa patte droite les habits et la peau au niveau du ventre. Une longue griffure s'étalait de la cuisse gauche au haut des cotes droites du jeun homme. Rosalie reprit ses esprit et sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, bondi vers l'ours et sa proie. Elle tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas respirer. Elle avait appris à se contrôler en présence d'humain, mais , en général, ceux-ci étaient entier et ne se vidaient pas de leur sang. L'ours prit peur et s'enfuit, Rosalie ne tenta pas de la rattraper et reporta son attention sur le garçon à ses pied. C'est là qu'elle paniqua: Elle ne pourrais résister a son sang le ventre vide, et même si elle y arrivait, elle ne pouvait pas le soigner, ni aller chercher Carlisle...! Il faudrait le porter! Jamais elle ne serait assez forte! Mais ses bras s'avancèrent, son dos s'arcbouta et elle pris le garçon dans ses bras. Elle le souleva, sa tête pendait lamentablement au bout le son corps recouvert de sang... Elle ne pourrait pas tenir...

_

* * *

_

Hello , désolée pour mes deux jours de retard la semaine passée, j'ai posté depuis le fin fond de la Bretagne (c'est une circonstance atténuante) et ai eu une minute montre en main pour publier…. !!! Bon, à la semaine prochaine les gens !!!

_P.S : je n'ai rien contre la Bretagne et les Bretons, au contraire ça m'a beaucoup plu (Il a bcp plu aussi !!!!)._

_Bizz Jasmine_


	5. Chapter 5

**Le rêve d'Emmett**

Ah enfin! Emmet était mort! Il le sentait, enfin plus tôt, il sentait qu'il ne sentait plus son corps... et surtout il était dans les bras d'un ange... et il volait! Quelle douce sensation!!! Malheur dans cet extase il ne pouvait voir l'ange... cet ange qui l'avait sauvé de la vie! Elle était magnifique... Sa dernière vision fut de loin la meilleur qu'il ai jamais eu!! Il pouvait sentir une légère bise se poser sur son nez...ainsi qu'une odeur divine, fruitée, sauvage, douce... Parfaite! Le temps semblait être arrêté, dans les bras d'un ange quoi de plus normal...!?

« Tara, Tara j'arrive ne t'en fais pas, je serais bientôt à tes côtés petite sœur... J'en ai enfin fini de la vie et tu vois je ne l'ai pas cherché je te le promet... Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés... » Mais alors que ces douces pensée apaisaient le visage d'Emmett, celui-ci senti sur le bout de son nez, à la place de la petite bise, une atmosphère plus chaleureuse...Il ne comprenait pas, était-il arrivé? Allait-il enfin retrouver sa sœur?

Puis se fut terrible, la douleur insoutenable. L'espace d'une seconde il put se rendre compte de tout ce qui l'entourait; la pièce majestueuse, décorée avec soin dans des tonds blanc ou beige, la cheminée d'où émanait une lueur douce et calmante, la table sur laquelle il était allongé, les quartes individus au bout de celle ci et la douleur, d'abord celle qui lui traversait le corps de part en part puis la pire, une douleur au niveau du coup qui rapidement s'étala sur toute la surface de son corps. Figé il put contempler encore quelques secondes le petit groupe à ses cotes avant de sombré dans un coma insupportable. Il y avait la un homme, blond, entre 20et 30 ans vécut très chiquement, à ses cotes, assortie, une petite femme du même age brune. Puis , plus loin un jeune homme, plus jeune qu'emmett , relativement imposant et affichant un permanent regard hautain et dédaigneux. Et enfin la cause de son bonheur, la deuxième merveille de son univers, l'ange... Le bel ange blond, une beauté d'une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux blond comme les blés ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules, sa peau pale contrastait avec ses lèvres rouge sang, ses yeux sombres, presque noirs auraient pu êtres inquiétant chez quelqu'un d'autre mais pas chez elle... Son corps au courbes parfaites ne pouvait qu'inviter aux caresses... Puis Emmet sombra, il ne voulait pas, il voulait effacer cet aire inquiet des yeux de l'Ange, la contempler encore... Mais ce fut le noir, le vide, le néant...

_70 ans plus tard_

**POV Emmett**

J'étaie confortablement installé dans le canapé pendant que je regardait un match de tennis (nda: ouais le foot et le baseball sa me gave). A ma gauche, une pile électrique Duracel inépuisable prétendant être ma sœur. Alice, nonchalamment affalée dans les bras de son jules Jasper. Tous deux perdus dans leur petit monde tous rose et fruité...

Jasper était depuis toujours intéressé par la politique, pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait être au devant de la scène et se contentait de tirer les ficelles. Il adorait être dans les coulisses du grand théâtre politique. Chaque fois c'était le même principe, il se choisissait un pantin qui fasse exactement ce qu'il lui dise, lise scrupuleusement ses textes et sache se débrouiller avec les média, il le plaçait et faisait son office. Il adorait ça et état très doué pour être discret, jusqu'alors il avait toujours choisi des bon pions... il exerçait depuis maintenant plus de 20 ans dans l'écologie et y était très à l'aise, ce qui ravissait toute la famille car il avait eu du mal a trouver ses marques électorales... Sa petite ampoule ambulante était, elle fascinée par la mode (_ça je pouvais pas le changer..._) allez comprendre ... elle était styliste indépendante et, pour changer, excellait dans son domaine.

La théorie de Carlisle, mon père, médecin de son état était que, comme Alice n'avait aucun souvenirs de sa vie d'humaine elle compensait pas sa vie de vampire. Je traduit; Alice ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, rien, comme elle n'a pas pu se voire grandir et s'habiller, se déguiser, comme toutes les petites filles elle tentait de se rattraper maintenant. Elle était et serait à jamais figée dans ses 23ans, elle ne changerais jamais et ne se souvenait pas avoir changer en grandissant donc elle tentait de paraitre chaque jours différente en changeant tout se qu'elle pouvait changer, ses habits... Mouais moi non plus j'ai pas tout piger...

Esmée, ma « mère » avait depuis très longtemps abandonné le statu de mère au foyer et officiait en tant qu'architecte...

Alice profita de mon instant d'inattention pour dérober la télécommande et changer de chaine afin de voir les information, un soupire agacé s'échappa à me droite, je me tournait et passai mon bras autours des épaules de mon ange, oui _mon _ange, car désormais Rosalie Cullen était mienne, enfin mienne... façon de parler... durant toute ma transformation elle était restée avec moi et depuis maintenant plus de sept décennies elle était ma compagne! Rosalie était ma deuxième merveille de l'univers et elle le savait, elle savait aussi qui était la première, peu de temps après ma transformation et la fin de ma période de folie meurtrière, je lui avait parler de ma vie avant. Bien entendu Edward était au courant et sans doute toute le famille mais ils évitaient le sujet attendant que je décide de leur en parler...

Rosalie était depuis toujours me semble-t-il fascinée par les voitures et en avait fait son travail, parentés avec Jasper oblige, elle s'était spécialisée dans les moteurs peu polluants,elle avait même eu un petit garage deux ans au auparavant. De temps en temps elle travaillait dans les garderies, mais ça personne d'autre que moi ne le savait.

Quant à moi, j'avais beaucoup vagabonder, j'avais tout d abord entrepris une carrière de chauffeur poids lourd, pratique car pas besoin de dormir mais dangereux à cause des alcootests. C'était d'un ennui mortelle, j'ai donc fini mes études et commencé un job de clown avec Rose dans l'hôpital pour enfant ou travaillait Carlisle. Mais mon humour ne plaisait pas toujours au petits...! Depuis j'avais été Pompier, maçon, Infirmier, assistant dans un home et aussi ouvrier sur les chantier de ma mère... elle aimait beaucoup mon aide!

Mais depuis deux ans maintenant, nous avions déménager à Forks, petit village dans l'État de Washington... Parfaitement adapté à notre situation, toujours nuageu, peu peuplé, calme, la maison correspondait a toutes no normes. Ainsi nous avions décidé d'aller au lycée pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps!

Dans la pièce à cote j'entendis le piano jouer quelques notes d'un aire populaire...Ah si je sais _Stay Close don't go _de Secondhand Serenade j'aimais bien cette chanson mais je préférais la version de mon frère. Edward était un virtuose, il donnait des cours de piano sur le net et gérait aussi les comptes une petit entreprise sur la toile il était bon en tout, sauf en vie sociale le pauvre garçon n'avait jamais encore réussi a se casser avec une fille, jasper et moi en concluions qu'il était gay. Nous vivons dans un monde ouvert, je pense que notre famille accepterait bien la chose, Esmée aimait tout le monde donc même si Edward était un sanglier elle n'y verrait rien de mal, Carlisle est toujours posé et ouvert il serait surement ravie que son fils y ai enfin réfléchi, Alice adore son frère autant que son dressing. Quand a Jasper, sanglier, gay, ou pas il s'en fous. Rosalie par contre je sais pas...

« -Aïe » Je reçu une tape sur l'arrière de la tête

« - arête de penser à ça Emmet je suis pas Gay » me réprimandait mon petit frère.

« - Ah ouais et comment tu le sais??

je le sais c'est tout!

- Tu peux pas savoir ta jamais essayé de coucher avec une fille!

- Peut-être, mais j'ai as envie d'essayer avec un garçon

- L'appétit vient en mangeant! » Je m'exposai de rire et reçu cette fois trois tapes simultanée.

Alice, Rosalie et Edward affichaient une moue affligée...

« - Bon je vais chasser vous venez? S'enquit Edward.

- Non Merci! répondirent nos deux Altruiste en cœur

- Rose? Je me penchai pour entendre sa réponse. Effleurant avec mon nez ses boucles blondes.

- Non plus tard.

- OK! Alors à toute! » et il sortit de la pièce. En passant par la porte d'entrée il s'engouffra dans la maison une douce odeur de pluie, ce village était vraiment parfait... Et ils le savaient tous... ils y étaient déjà venus... 59 années auparavant...

***

C'était en été, l'été 1950, nous habitions en France, je travaillait sur un des chantier d'Esmée avec Rosalie, Alice et Jasper ne nous avaient pas encore rejoints...

A midi, le chantier était désert, ne restaient plus que nous, les ouvriers ayant pris leur pause pour satisfaire leur besoin en apport nutritifs. Rosalie n'aimait pas travailler avec les humains, elle les trouvait trop bêtes, faibles, lents. Moi non plus je n'aimait pas mais parce que la façon dont ils regardait ma femme (depuis peu) me dérangeait au plus haut point! Heureusement, je n'était pas Edward et je m'évitait ainsi la partie graphique de leurs pensée, ce qui n'enlevait rien à la limpidité de leurs pensées...

Le fait de travailler au grand aire nous évitait l'inconfort de sentir leur odeur plus que nécessaire. Quand à Esmée il était difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait, elle aimait son job c'est tout! Nous étions donc tous les trois assit au beau milieu de chantier lorsque carlisle arriva. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'il vienne nous voir, cela lui arrivait souvent, surtout à midi... ce qui nous étonna fut qu'il arriva à pied et a une vitesse peu appropriée (autour des huitante Km/h), et l'aire affolé...

« - Carlisle... Que se passe t-il? Esmée avait aussi remarqué que son mari n'était pas dans son état normal, il portait encore sa blouse de travail tachetée de sang.

- Il faut que vous rentriez... Maintenant!

- Bien, je suppose qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous! Esmée pris la main de Carlisle et amorça un mouvement vers le parking.

- On a pas le temps, viens! »

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard suspicieux puis les suivîmes à travers la foret. Arrivés à la maison(grande blanche et vitrée, comme d'habitude) nous trouvâmes Edward la mine inquiète sur le palier.

_Tu sais se qui se passe? Pourquoi il est comme ça?? _

Carlisle monta les escalier à une vitesse irréelle, nous nous installâmes en silence à la table de la salle a manger. Pendant que nous attendions Carlisle je reposait la question mentale à Edward.

- Je n'en sais rien j'étais de garde cette nuit je suis rentré ce matin...

Edward travaillait avec Carlisle à l'hôpital de Amiens comme apprentis et traitait des cas qui ne comprenait aucune exposition d'hémoglobine.

Carlisle revint, propre et changé. Il s'assit au bout de la table, en face de lui, à l'autre bout, se trouvait Esmée souriant, tentant de le rassurer. A la droite de mon « père », Rosalie, me faisant face ainsi qu'a Edward. Ce placement avait été établit il y a longtemps pour les « réunions familiales » comme aujourd'hui. Elles était fréquentes, notre famille parlait beaucoup, de tout généralement. Je pense pouvoir dire que je connait bien mieux Edward ou Rose que je ne connaissait Marvel et Esteban, alors que j'ai grandi avec eux...

Carlisle prit la parole:

« - Ce matin, un collège m'a parlé d'un cas étrange, une enfant qui ne parlais pas, comme il pense que j'ai un certain talent avec les enfants, (Esmée sourit) il m'a demander d'aller la voire... Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, elle m'a fixé, les yeux écarquillés, puis c'est recroquevillée dans son lit. Je n'ai jamais vu ça elle avais vraiment peur de moi... Je me suis quand même approchée et j'ai ouvert son dossier. Elle était orpheline, ses parant était morts dans un accidents pendant leur voyage en Italie. Peu de détail sur l'accident, aucune information de comment elle s'était blessée ni de ou elle était pendant l'accident... J'ai d'abord pensé a des vampires mais si elle avait eu affaire a des vampires, elle ne serait surement pas là... Je me suis approché pour essayé de lui parler. Je lui ai demander comment elle s'appelait et elle m'a répondu:

« - Ne me faites pas de mal je ne dirais rien, je vous le promet...

- Pardon? Mais je ne te veux aucun mal...

- Vous êtes un des leurs, vous allez me tuer comme mes parents...

- Je ne comprends pas, qui à tuer tes parents? Je ne me moquais pas d'elle parfois le choc peu provoquer des hallucinations et elle avait de quoi être vraiment en état de choc, elle avait perdu ses parents et avait eu un grave accident, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, son bras gauche était complètement bandé de même que sa cuisse droit et son nez était cassé, elle avait un bandage à l'épaule.

-Eux... Mais vous vous êtes bizarre... vos yeux... et... mais vous en êtes... votre peau...peut-être que... une ruse..?

- je suis désolé mais je ne saisi pas un mot de ce que tu dis...

- Vous êtes un vampire! C'était une affirmation pas une question. J'étais sou le choc... comment savait-elle..? Et puis j'ai repenser à cet accident...

- tes Parents on été tué par des vampires?

- oui, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et maintenant, ils me cherchent...!

- Qui?

- Les Volturi.»

* * *

_Décidément, j'aime le mardi...!_

_Bises_

_oh! et dites moi ce que vous pensez des métiers de nos vampires préférés!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fin d'une époque**

Tout le monde dans a salle à manger retenait son souffle... Après quelques minutes de choc, Edward souffla:

- Mais comment... Pourquoi... Que va-t-on... car il faut...?

Carlisle nous regarda tour à tour, prit une profonde inspiration et dit:

- cet enfant n'a pas de famille et même si c'était le cas, nous ne pouvons risquer leurs vies... Nous devons l'aider...

Rosalie ouvrit grand les yeux, Edward fronça les sourcils, Esmée semblait être en profonde réflexion et Emmett ... avait la bouche étendue dans un énorme sourire!

- Tu envisage de l'adopter? Demanda Esmée doucement.

- Je voulais vous en parler avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit, je pense que tous ici êtes concernés. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Si nous choisissons de lui venir en aide nous nous opposons publiquement à l''autorité' des volturi...! Sans parler des risques que nous encourront en vivant avec une humaine sous notre toit, ton comme les désagrément pratiques... Elle devra manger, boire, dormir, aller à l'école...

- Oui, l'interrompis Esmée!

- Mais, chérie tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire??

- Oui et je veux qu'on l'adopte!

- Ma chérie... tu n'est pas objective... Chuchota(inutilement) Carlisle.

Troublée, toute la famille se tourna vers la figure paternelle présente, Esmée soutint son regard, Carlisle se mordait anxieusement la langue et Edward détourna les yeux quand les regard interrogateurs de Rosalie et Emmett se posèrent sur lui!

- Bien moi je suis pour, un gosse en plus dans la maison... que rêver de plus, je me sentirait moins seul, raïa Emmet, dans une tentative convaincante de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Edward?

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle, franchement, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça c'est notre devoir de l'aider mais si en essayant de la sauver nous la condamnions? Je suis d'avis que nous la rencontrions et qu'elle nous raconte son histoire.

- Bien. Rosalie?

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde elle se tourna vers son maris. Emmett la fixa un long moment avant de hocher la tête, lentement, Edward avait suivit le dilemme intérieur de Rosalie et l'échange muet avec Emmett. Il était sous le choc. De toute évidence, Rosalie avait réussi à lui cacher ses pensée sur le sujet depuis un certain temps...

- Je... Je...

- Rosalie est d'accord avec Edward et moi, nous la rencontrerons avant de prendre une décision définitive! On a fini? Demanda Emmet avec entrain.

Sa bonne humeur feinte du début de sa nouvelle « vie » avait cédée sa place à un rapport bien particulier à la vie consistant à tout prendre au deuxièmement degré et faisait partie intégrante de sa vie actuelle, à présent réelle et sincère sa joie de vivre animait toute cette étrange famille recomposée.

- Oui c'est bon... Nous irons la voire demain à l'hôpital, Bonne nuit!

La famille se dispersa lentement après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit. Les Cullen, ayant fait le choix de s'adapter à la vie humaine tentait d'en copier la plupart des habitudes, ainsi, ils se séparaient la nuit et se retrouvaient au petit matin. Leurs nuit étaient bien plus courtes que les nuits humaines mais c'était symbolique, pour avoir un certain rythme de vie...

Edward se retira dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique. Il aimait la musique depuis toujours mais cette passion était devenue plus ardente avec l'arrivée et surtout le mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie... Puis Esmée avait fait en sorte que les activités nocturnes de chacun soit plus discrètes en isolant mieux les murs des chambres et en plaçant celles-ci stratégiquement éloignées.

Cependant, avant de s'éclipser avec Rosalie, Emmett passa par la chambre de son frère:

- Hey, Ed' je peux te causer?

- Emmet je ne pense pas être la personne à qui tu doit demander des explications, mais je pense que tu peux comprendre tout seul le comportement d' Esmée et la réaction de Carlisle...

Comprenant qu'il n'en obtiendrait rien de plus, Emmett se retira dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain de la rencontre de Carlisle, toute la famille était dans un état second, Carlisle angoissait à propos de sa famille mais se gardait bien de le montrer, Esmée était toute excitée et sautait partout, elle n'avait aucune occupation; elle ne pouvait préparer quoi que ce soit pour cette possible nouvelle arrivée du fait que, précisément elle était _possible_. Mais dans le fond elle redoutait ce qui se produirait quand elle la rencontrerais... Emmett programmait déjà milles activités pour cette gamine, enfin libéré de la frustration de ne vivre qu'avec des 'adultes'... Rosalie était très perturbée et lunatique, tantôt joyeuse et impatiente tantôt inquiète et renfermée. Emmett tentait de l'aider comme il le pouvait mais connaissait sa femme et savait que le mieux était de la laisser analyser la situation toute seule. Indépendante et volontaire, elle n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on s'occupe d'elle ou qu'on prenne des décision à sa place, certes mais elle était de ses gens qui n'arrives pas à « poser sur la table et trier ». Edward fidèle à lui-même affichait un aire calme et reposé, mais le conflit intérieur était de taille de plus, il essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui troublait sa sœur, par respect de son intimité, mais il avait de la peine.

Pendant tout le trajet en train jusqu'à l'hôpital, la tension était palpable, lorsque l'employé des des trains vient leurs demander leurs tickets, il pensa qu'ils allait à un enterrement, ce qui en somme n'était pas totalement faux, il allait peut-être enterrer leur mode de vie paisible, leur tranquillité, et surement d'autres choses d'on ils n'avait pas encore conscience...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le personnel, prévenu de leur arrivée, les attendait:

« - Bonjour Dr. Cullen!

- Bonjour, Carlisle était tendu, comme toute ça famille mais cela passa inaperçu.

Il se déplaça dans l'hôpital comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre maison traversant les couloir et saluant chaque personne par son nom sans même y penser, il revêtit rapidement sa blouse et son stéthoscope. Ah! Il se sentait mieux, le simple fait de porter ses accessoires le rendait plus serin, il se sentait un peu bête... un coup d'œil vers son fils lui permis de s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu, trop stressé, comme tout le monde. La petite délégation arriva enfin devant la porte qui disait « Patient N°1456F ». Après avoir tous prit un profonde inspiration, ils entrèrent lentement, en silence.

La chambre était comme surement toutes les chambres d'hôpital pour enfant, lumineuse et blanche. Il y avait deux lit au centre de la pièce les murs était blanc et décorés avec les mêmes petits motif en forme d'animaux ornant le couloir, une petite table à roulette devant chacun des lit, les draps était bleu claire, et deux chaises terminait le tableau. Pas de fleurs, pas de jouet pas de livres, rien de personnel, cette chambre aurait très bien pu être inhabitée...

Mais là, dans le lit, une petite bosse, non un corps, un corps d'enfant, recroquevillé et squelettique... on ne distinguait rien, seul la forme se dessinait sous les fines couvertures bleu. Il semblait malade faible tous eurent le même sentiment pressent de devoir l'aider, qui que ce soit... Carlisle s'approcha lentement de son patient il tira doucement la couverture pour découvrir la tête de l'enfant, on apercevait désormais une masse de cheveux blonds hirsutes entourés par deux petits bras en position de défense. Les bras était parsemés de petites coupures peu profondes mais nombreuses...

- Elle dort, chuchota Carlisle très bas.

Tous se regardèrent incrédules, ils n'avait pas imaginé cette possibilité, Carlisle regardait l'enfant avec compassion, non amour... Edward surprit d'entendre un tel sentiment émaner de son père pour cette inconnue, se tourna vers lui. Il pu effectivement constater que son père aimait dors et déjà cette gamine, avant même de la connaître, sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait... Edward se rendit compte alors que lui aussi aimait cette petite fille sans même l'avoir vue, connaissant à peine son histoire... Un petit tours dans chaque esprit de sa famille lui permit de constater que tous semblait avoir subit le même sort... Rien d'étonnant venant d'Emmett, il aimait tout le monde, ni pour Esmée qui adorait les enfants, surtout les plus démunis, Carlisle illustrait à lui seul le principe d'innocent tant qu'il n'est pas prouver qu'il/elle est coupable, enfin Rosalie, qui depuis toujours rêvait de fonder une famille mais n'osait en parler à personne, (Edward l'avait apprit, à son insu la veille au soir) sachant la chose impossible était envahie d'une attraction inexplicable pour cet enfant...

Puis, autre chose détourna l'attention d'Edward, une autre « voie » faible, presque inaudible, mais présente, Edward se concentra et parvint à saisir le contenu de l'esprit de la fillette endormie prés de lui.

Elle rêvait, elle se revoyait, parcourir le monde avec ses parents, délégués du CICR* , Israël, Afrique du Sud, Salvador, Cuba, Pologne... elle sentait sa tristesse de ne jamais voir ses géniteurs, de toujours devoir changer de gouvernante sans jamais pouvoir s'y attacher, mais aussi l'ennui quand ils la faisait participer à leurs soupers, l'exhibant comme un joli tableau, les vacances, rares passée seule à seule avec eux à courir de site en site, de musée en musée... Puis l'annonce de vacances à _San Gimignano _ en Italie...

Soudain le rêve changea, elle courait à travers de longs couloirs, elle débouchait dans une rue ensoleillée, le soleil l'éblouit, elle continue de courir puis...

- NON!

Tout le monde sursauta, une fillette d'une petite dizaine d'année, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, tachetée de taches de rousseurs et sionnée de larmes, les yeux d'un bleu-gris incroyable écarquillés se dresse sur le lit. Personne ne bougea, elle les observa les uns après les autres, complètement perdue, puis un éclaire de lucidité l'atteint. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle et murmura:

- Qui est-ce?

- Voici ma famille, Esmée ma femme, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett mes enfants. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons simplement connaitre ton histoire, peux-tu nous la raconter?

La fillette les observa les uns après les autres. Elle hocha lentement la tête, tout de mêmetrès intimidée intimidée.

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Anne- Lyne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hypothèses**

Edward méditait le nom de la petite, captant les pensée des autres membres de sa famille, il remarquait que le seul fait de connaître son nom leur donnait l'impression d'être plus proches d'elle...C'était ridicule, pour tenter de dissiper ce malaise, Edward fît signe à Carlisle de continuer.

- Bien Anne-lyne, que t'est-il arrivé? Où sont tes parents?

- Je... Mes parents sont morts... j'ai été amenée ici car j'avais toujours mes papier sur moi... enfin c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit?

- Oui c'est aussi ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurait été retrouvée en Italie, tu te souvient de quelque chose?

- Oui... mais pas tout... c'est flou... je vous ai déjà...

- Je sais, reprit le médecin, tu m'a déjà dit que tes parents avaient été attaqués pas des vampires... est-ce vrai? Peut-tu nous raconter ton histoire s'il te plait...?

- Je... heu...

- Carlisle veux-tu que je...

- Non Edward c'est inutile! Interrompit-il son fils. Continue mon enfant. - Je suis née en Suisse il y a 12 ans, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante, et j'ai beaucoup voyagé, je n'était pas vraiment désirée et mes parant était des aventuriers, ils voulaient voir le monde donc... voila, elle prenait un peu plus d'assurance à chaque mot, à 6 ans j'ai déménager au Mexique, où je suis allé à l'école framboise,puis , à mes 9 ans nous sommes allés en Allemagne une année, et enfin aux États-Unis, dans trois états différant, j'étais à l'école publique. Nous sommes arrivés en franc il y a quelques mois.

- Attends, tu sais parler toutes ses langues?? intervint Emmett.

- Bof ça vous étonne parce que vous êtes français... Emmett explosa de son rire spontané et agréable, tous se joignirent à lui, même la petite Anne-Lyne.

- Bref, reprit-elle, j'ai beaucoup voyagé parce que mes parant étaient délégués au CICR, en général ils arrivaient à se faire envoyé au même endroit, l'argument du pauvre enfant ne pouvant se passer de ses parent était assez valable, quant ils ne voyageaient pas pour le CICR ils crapahutaient pour mon père, photographe, ou ma mère guide et historienne à ses heures...

- Wouah t'as du en voire du pays... répliqua Emmett, songeur...

- Non, pas tant que ça, mes parent sont plutôt libres, ils n'aiment pas avoir d'attaches, d'ailleurs, l'un comme l'autre n'ont pas garder contacte avec leurs familles, ils me trouvaient une bonne, une gouvernante, une nounou, un baby-sitter, appelez ça comme vous voudrez. Parfois l'un d'eux, ou les deux partaient plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines. Bref y il a un mois environ, mes parant on décidé de partir en vacance en Italie, à _San Gimignano _. Nous avons crapahuter de musé en musé et puis la semaine passée, ils ont étés invités à un congrès sur je ne sais quoi à Volterra...

Puis elle se tut, le silence était tendu, seul Edward pouvait entendre les voix de sa famille. Il se concentra pour en entendre une plus douce beaucoup plus basse, timide...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous en parler maintenant... dit Carlisle doucement, repose -toi...

- Non! » cria la petite, dans un élan soudain et incontrôlé de détresse. Elle chuchota, tout bas, si bas que seuls des vampires auraient pu entendre; « ne me laissez pas, je ne veux pas être seule... »

La pauvre gamine était traumatisée elle se recroquevilla à nouveau sur elle même ne formant plus qu'une petite boule d'os dépourvu de chaire...

_Cette petite me fais vraiment quelque chose... Il faut qu'on s'en occupe... peut-être que je pourrais rester avec elle? J'espère qu'Emmett sera d'accord..._

_Elle est vraiment trop chou elle me fait penser à Tara... mais en plus fragile..._

_La pauvre, ils ne doivent pas la nourrir correctement ici, il faut que je trouve une parade pour que Carlisle me laisse rester avec elle..._

Edward avait surprit les pensée de son frère, sa sœur puis sa mère, à la dernière il avait levé les yeux pour voire Esmée les baisser... si elle avait pu elle aurait rougi...

- Carlisle, est-ce que je peut rester avec elle? Enfin si elle veut bien... Murmura Rosalie de sorte que seule sa famille puisse l'entendre.

- Moi aussi, S'il te plaît, j'aimerais rester... Demanda Emmett à son père, celui-ci se tourna vers la petite fille qui ne s'était aperçu de l'échange quasi silencieux:

- Anne-Lyne? Est-ce que tu veux bien que Rosalie et Emmet restent avec toi? Dit-il en désignant ses deux enfants...

L'enfant observa les deux jeunes vampire puis regarda Carlisle et hocha timidement de la tête.

- Carlisle... je veux...

- Je sais interrompit-il sa femme. Il la pris par la taille déposa un baisé sur sa tempe puis l'emmena dehors.

Edward, sachant que Carlisle voulait parler à Esmée attendit encore quelques instants puis il sorti à son tour saluant Anne-Lyne et souhaitant une bonne journée à son frère et sa sœur.

Il avait de la pêne à saisir bien tout l'histoire de cette fillette mais savait que, au vu l'amour qu'avait déjà sa famille pour elle il ne pouvaient l'ignorer... Bientôt elle serait la leur...

Arrivés chez eux, Carlisle, Esmée et Edward s'installèrent sur leur canapé. Un silence géné s'installa dès lors. Edward ne savait quoi penser des souvenirs d'Anne-Lyne et Carlisle s'en voulait d'imposer un tel choix à sa famille. Esmée voulait que Carlisle la laisse s'occuper de cet enfant, non pas qu'elle ait besoin de son accord pour quoi que se soit dans sa vie mais elle savait qu'il avait un regard plus objectif qu'elle sur cette affaire... Elle avait conscience qu'il savait, connaissait son histoire, alors que même son charmant fils télépathe ne saisissait l'ampleur de celle-ci et de son impact sur la vie et la personnalité de sa mère...

« - Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Esmée, inquiete.

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais en discuter avec les autres... Si, effectivement, ses parents se sont fait tuer par les Volturis il y a des chances qu'ils tentent de la retrouver et nous mettre en travers de leur chemin n'est pas la chose la plus sécuritaire à faire... Mais si c'est le cas, ils devraient déjà être là, elle est arrivée il y a quelques jours... Elle a été trouvée en Italie, et elle a du y rester quelques heures, le temps qu'on soit sure qu'elle n'ai rien... Puis ils l'on amenée ici, ils ont reçu la confirmation qu'elle avait une famille ici, une tante, je crois mais on ne l'a pas trouvé...

- Écoute, je crois qu'il faut qu'on en discute maintenant, Rose et Emmette ne nous en voudrons pas... conclut Esmée

- Tu as raison... commençons par le commencement, que lui est-il arrivé? Edward?

- Elle et sa famille ont étés invités à ce 'congrès, qui est en réalité un festin à domicile pour les Volturis. Elle y est allée mais comme elle s'ennuyait, elle est partie se promener dans les couloirs. Lorsque les Volturis ont invités les gens à l'apéritif, elle a voulu les suivre mais, comme elle était en retard elle du se faufiler quelques peu. Seul un jeun vampire, posté à l'entrée, la remarqua. Dans un élan incompréhensible et soudain, il la pris par le bras et la tira hors de la salle, et lui chuchota de courir jusqu'à la sortie puis, une fois dehors de courir encore. Le visage du vampire est très flou de part, je suppose le stress et l'incompréhension. Sous le choc, elle s'exécuta. Lorsqu'enfin elle aperçut la sortie elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. L'instant d'après, il y avait devant elle une grande silhouette encapuchonnée. Un Volturis. Il la prit par le le coup et la plaqua contre le mur si violemment qu'il lui cassa le bras, il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, que le jour ou on rencontrait les Volturis était notre dernier » malgré le fait que tous connaissaient la fin de l'histoire, ils frissonnèrent, Edward reprit, « Puis le vampire s'approcha de son coup pour la mordre, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa chaire, les yeux dans le vide, comme possédé, il desserra sa main du cous de la jeune fille qui en profita pour glisser entre ses doigt et franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la rue et donc du soleil. Le vampire n'avait pas cape et ne pouvait donc pas sortir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put puis arriva épuisée dans une ferme en dehors de remparts de la ville, ou un couple de personnes âgées l'accueillirent, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans une clinique proche de Volterra, on déclara ses parents morts sur la route et on lui trouva de la famille ici, une tante, qui exigea qu'elle soit conduite ici. On connait la suite par Carlisle...

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Esmée, qu'est-il arrivé au premier Volturi?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange... En général ils sont assoiffés de sang à cet age là je ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a sauvée...

- Et si... c'est difficile à croire, vraiment... si... elle avait un don...? dit Carlisle, A ce propos j'ai remarqué quelque chose que je n'avait pas vu la dernière foi... vous avez remarquez qu'elle ne sens presque rien...?

- Oui j'ai vu, et d'ailleurs ses pensée aussi sont plus 'faibles' Que les autres... comme si elle chuchotait... c'est peut-être pour ça que les volturis ne la retrouvent pas... Et comme je pense qu'ils ont tués les deux vampires, ils n'ont peut-être même pas une image claire d'elle..

- Espérons qu'Aro n'a pas eu le temps de leur tirer cette information, ils sont si surs d'eux... Alors qu'allons-nous faire? Demanda Carlisle voyant qu'ils étaient assis là depuis une bonne heure

- On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule même si elle a des capacités surnaturelles, ce dont nous ne somme pas surs, les Volturis ne sont pas a prendre à la légère, intervint Esmée

- J suis de ton avis, mais elle a de la famille ici, il faut juste la retrouver, en attendant, on peut se proposer comme famille d'accueil. Esmée se saisit de la main de son mari et la sera comme un remerciement silencieux.

- Bien, votons, qui est pour? scanda Edward

Comme d'un seul, tout les main se levèrent.

- Bien, ce soir nous en parlerons à aux autres, ... Carlisle était aux anges.

Puis tous se levèrent , la tête remplie de mille et unes pensées et interrogations. Lorsqu'il sorti des siennes, Edward fut interpelé par celles de sa mère, celle-ci faisait déjà des plans de rénovation pour accueillir la jeune fille. Les images fusaient dans sa tête à tout allure, sans queue ni tête, une chambre décorée pour une petite fille avec des couleurs chaleureuses, du blanc, du mauve, du rose, du bleu, puis, plus pour une jeune fille; du orange, du jaune puis, très simple; du noir, du blanc... Elle prévoyait l'achat de montagnes de livres de cuisine et des millions d'activités. Edward s'inquiétait pour sa mère, et si elle n'était pas à l'aise avec des vampires, cette gamine, ça c'est déjà vu... Mon dieu!! Ils allaient devoir vivre avec une _humain_!! Et elle allait devoir vivre avec eux... Et si elle se blessait? C'était beaucoup trop dangereux!! Il se leva précipitamment du fauteuil dans lequel il était assit et se rua dans le bureau de son père:

- Carlisle mais _comment _avons-nous pu oublier_ ça ? _ Sommes-nous fous? Ou aveugles? Que nous est-il passé par la tête? Nous d'habitude si réfléchis et responsables?

- Stop, stop!! Peux-tu, s'il te plait m'expliquer se qu'il se passe?

- Il se passe que nous sommes en train de devenir fous, et incohérents et de cruels assassin sanguinaires et calculateurs. Cette gamine est _humaine_ elle est en train de se suicider!!

- Écoute, tu te souviens, tu a dit qu'elle ne sentait pas comme les humains? Eh bien son sang aussi ne sent pas fort, comme très dilué... tu vois, elle ne risque rien..! Dit -il avec le sourire du prof qui vient d'expliquer une notion compliquée à des enfants.

- Cette gamine est vraiment étrange, et son histoire tout autant... D'ailleurs, qui est la tante? Tu as pu savoir?

- C'est un mystère de plus.. Je sais juste qu'elle a demandé a ce qu'Anne-Lyne soit rapatriée ici a plus vite, elle prétendait en être la tutrice légale... mais d'ici il est impossible de la joindre, disparut dans la nature...

- Que de mystères entourent cette fillette...!

- Mouais...Carlisle semblait perdu dans ses pensée, soudain il revint à lui et regarda sa montre, Bon allé vas chercher ta veste nous retournons à l'hôpital...!!

* * *

_Voilà, enfin la suite... j'espère qu'elle aura plus...?!_

_Bien à vous,_

_Fraisine  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Petzi et ses amis**

Le soir venu, les trois vampires retournèrent à l'hôpital. Ils trouvèrent Rosalie et Emmet jouant au Pictionnary, apparemment, ils s'amusaient beaucoup, Lyne gagnait. Rosalie voulait faire le dessin le plus précis possible (elle était déjà mécanicienne à l'époque) et Emmet trop brouillon pour qu'on y voit quelque chose…

Ils avaient passés la journée à jouer à différentes choses ; d'abord aux cartes, puis, plus tard, ils étaient sortis à la place de jeux (Emmet avait beaucoup aimé) enfin ils étaient revenus pour diner. Lyne avait englouti son repas, l'infirmier fut très étonné car la petite ne mangeait généralement que les fruits frais proposés en dessert… Il fut donc ravit de la voir avec tant d'appétit .

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes (Tarte, Bataille, Chibre…). Heureusement que Lyne n'était pas assez rapide, elle se serait faite broyer la main*. L'infirmier, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles vint leurs demander de baisser le volume, ils étaient tout de même dans un hôpital!

- Hello les jeunes !! scanda Edward en entrant (il semblait avoir une demi-douzaine d'année que moins qu'Emmet et Rose mais en réalité il en avait quelques dizaines de plus)

Emmet tentait désespérément de faire deviner quelque chose aux filles qui se creusaient les méninges sans trouver. Il y avait sur la feuille un Ours avec une salopette à poids ainsi qu'un genre de phoque avec un chapeaux de marin fumant la pipe, ils étaient entourés d'un carré puis d'un autre plus grand et difforme, à l'arrière se trouvait un pélican avec, dans son bec, une tortue…

_Allez !!! c'est une locomotive, une locomotive, c'est pas si compliqué !!!_

- Heu… je donne ma langue au chat, dit Lyne, qu'est-ce que c'est ??

- Une locomotive lâcha Emmet d'un ton désespéré. Devant les regards interrogateurs des autres, il expliqua :

Tout le monde sait que dans le 14ème épisode, Petzi conduit une locomotive**… non ??

D'un même mouvement Rose et Lyne tournèrent la tête à gauche puis à droite avant de soupirer à l'unisson, elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire !! Emmet se vexa et, se tournant pour bouder, se trouva face aux arrivant, Edward, Esmée et Carlisle se tenaient dans l'entrée, ils regardaient la scène avec le même sourire attendri.

-Bonjour Lyne, commença Carlise, comment ça va ??

- Oui, on a fait plein de trucs cool ce matin et Emmet est vraiment nul en dessin… Fou rire général pour toute la famille tandis qu'entrait l'infirmier :

- Je suis désolé mais je vais vous demander de sortir pendant que je m'occupe de cette demoiselle… dit-il le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres.

- A tout de suite Lyne…

Ils sortirent tous dans le couloir, Lyne faisait des signes de la main alors que l'infirmier rangeait la chambre et passait l'aspirateur.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors allons à l'essentiel, dit Carlise sitôt la porte fermée, Emmet, Rose, nous avons parler de nous proposer en famille d'accueil…

- Sérieux !!!???? Yeah trop coool !!!!!

- Et… il n'y a aucun risque ?? Demanda Rosalie

- nous en avons parler avec Edward et il semble moindre car, comme vous l'avez remarqué, elle ne sent pas vraiment le sang…

-C'est OK pour moi alors…

- Parfait, je vais m'occuper de la paperasse, rester avec elle pendant ce temps…

Aisi Anne-Lyne était entrée dans la famille, elle était sortie de l'hôpital deux semaines après et avait emménagé chez les Cullen…

***

Perdu dans ses pensée, l'Emmet du 21ème siècle était toujours vautré sur son lit, il revivait avec émotion l'entrée dans la famille de Lyne… Ils avaient vécu vraiment facilement avec elle, une humaine, au quotidien, avec des vampires, incroyable non ? Et pourtant vrais… Malheureusement ça ne durerait pas…

Emmet secoua la tête pour chasser ses tristes pensées… Le jeune vampire se leva et alla rejoindre les autres en bas.

- Hey Eddy, prêt pour demain ?

- Quoi ? la rentrée ? Pff, comme d'hab…

- Haha, c'est ce qu'on verra Eddy… dit Alice.

- Tu dis toujours ça chérie, intervint Jasper. Le visage de petit lutin s'illumina d'un sourire énigmatique…

Mais cette histoire n'est pas celle qui nous intéresse maintenant… Car l'histoire d'Anne-Lyne n'est pas un Walt Disney… Elle ne finit donc pas quand tout le monde est heureux et que la famille Cullen vit paisiblement avec une petite humaine…

Donc, suite au départ d'Emmet et de ses souvenirs, nous sommes dans l'obligation de trouver un autre cobaye… Esmée !!! Bien, voyons ce qu'on peut en tirer…

Elle était dans la cuisine et astiquait inutilement les placards vides… Ah ce qu'elle avait pu en faire des plats avec Anne-Lyne… Elles et Carlisle étaient de grand fans de cuisine italienne, tout y avait passé, et même si Esmé et Carlisle n'en mangeaient pas, les odeurs dégagée leurs semblait chaque fois moins désagréable, comme on s'habitue à l'odeur d'alcool dans le vins pour en apprécier les arômes délicats…

***

Les mois passèrent dans la famille Cullen durant lesquels, effectivement, tout allait bien… Il fallut s'habituer à vivre avec une humaine, le fait qu'elle dormait, qu'elle mangeait… Mais, grâce à la bonne volonté de chacun l'intégration se fit sans encombre majeure. Quelques jours avant la sortie de Lyne de l'hôpital, Carlisle reçu un appel téléphonique qui nous éclairera sur certains points :

- Allo ? Carlisle Cullen ?

- Carlisle, C'est Kate, il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît ne te fâche pas…

- Que ce passe-t-il Kate, tout va bien ??

- Oui, oui, écoute, tu vas me laisser parler sans m'interrompre jusqu'à la fin, Bien ?

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- Voilà Amira, une vampire grecque, je ne crois pas que tu la connaisse, elle respecte aussi notre régime mais elle est très jeune, était à une conférence sur l'origine du mythe des vampires Européens à Volterra lorsque, sur place elle à été le témoin passif d'une scène étrange… Elle à vu une petite fille se faire poursuivre par un vampire alors qu'elle s'était enfuie d'un de leurs « banquet » et lui filer entre les doigts, elle à été tellement impressionnée par la fuite de la petite qu'elle a voulu la sauver, tu sais qu'elle peut faire en sorte de rendre quelqu'un indétectable ?? Incroyable non ? Bref, elle l'a protégée avec son pouvoir et, de cette manière, la petite à pu se cacher chez des vieux fermiers, puis elle m'a appelé pour que je l'aide, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on pense que je suis la tutrice légale de la gamine, que je savait orpheline par Amira qui a fait des recherches. Il m'a été ensuite simple de faire en sorte qu'elle soit rapatriée ici, enfin chez toi… Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'avertir plus tôt mais le lendemain, Amira m'a prévenue que les Volturi me surveillaient, pour une vielle histoire de piratage de leur bibliothèque virtuelle, et que donc je devait me faire oublier… Je n'ai pu t'appeler avant aujourd'hui pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons… J'espérais te prévenir pour que tu t'occupe d'elle, en tant que médecin, je l'ai faite envoyer dans ton hôpital, puis que tu la place dans une famille bien et tout… Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée !!!

- Mais, arrête de t'excuser, tu as eu raison de nous l'envoyé… !!! Je vais en parler avec les autres mais il se pourrait que nous l'adoptions pour de bons… Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas me prononcer maintenant, refait surface en tant que tante dans un mois et nous pourrons alors décider de se que nous ferons !...

Carlisle avait gardé secret cet appel jusqu'à ce que Kate réapparaisse en tant que tante. Ce fut difficile, les secrets dans cette maison ne faisait généralement pas long feu. Mais il réussi, Edward se doutait bien de quelque chose mais se gardait bien de la montrer…

Lyne entra dans la famille sans trop d'accroches, un peu intimidée au début elle avait rapidement pris ses marques, allant et venant sans gène dans la maison, Emmet avait retrouvé ses vieux reflex de cuisinier et cuisinait pour Lyne avec entrain. Rosalie et lui avaient appris à faire des courses dans une alimentation.

Lorsqu'enfin Kate refit surface, Carlisle convoqua toute la famille pour décider quoi faire, spontanément tout le monde voulu que la famille Cullen se portât candidate à l'adoption, puisque tel était le souhait de la ''tante ''. Et se fut fait, sans trop de difficultés Lyne devint Lyne Cullen.

A la rentrée suivante Lyne intégra le Collège de Forks, elle du refaire la sixième, entamée dans son Lycée Français. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté avec l'anglais, qu'elle avait apprit en même temps que le français par ses bonnes.

Edward voulu aussi reprendre les cours, lui qui avait abandonné, las de ses répétitions. Emmet et Rose furent finalement convaincus de se joindre à eux pour cette nouvelle année.

Anne-Lyne n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer, elle avait tant voyager qu'elle savait se faire des amis et quelques mots.

Un soir, Lyne se trouvait seule à la maison, Carlisle avait trainer Edward à un séminaire, Emmet et Rosalie étaient au cinéma et Esmée venait de sortir chasser.

Lyne se réveilla, comme souvent elle avait fait un cauchemar. Elle fut d'abord surprise de trouver la maison vide puis eu peur à l'idée de cette grande demeure inhabitée, paradoxale, non ? Elle avait peur en l'absence des vampires…

Elle sortit dans l'espoir de trouver Esmée dans le jardin à lire. Elle marcha dans le noir et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'aventura dans la forêt.

Esmée, elle chassait non loin de là, elle ne voulait s'éloigner trop, au cas où Anne-Lyne se réveillerai… Elle se laissait aller é son instinct de chasseur, fermant la voix à la raison… Son ouïe surdéveloppée lui permis de détecter un bruit au loin un petit animal qui marchait prudemment au Sud. Elle bondit jusqu'à lui et se trouva face à face avec ses yeux apeurés, ses pulsions primitives de chasseur se délectaient de cette peur. Elle s'approcha de sa proie, lentement à petit pas, savourant l'impression de puissance absolue, cette bête était piégée...

Lyne ne vit sa mère adoptive arrivée et lorsqu'elle l'aperçu ut elle ne la reconnut pas, les yeux injectés de sang, les lèvres retroussée, les mains courbées et enfoncée dans la sol…

-Esmée ?

Lyne fut prise d'une vague de panique, elle se sentit comme à Votlerra, prise au piège…

Elle fixait ce prédateur qu'elle avait considéré comme sa famille. Esmée elle se laissait guider par son instinct sans se rendre compte que sa proie faisait partie des personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde… Soudain, les images devant ses yeux s'effacèrent, elle n'était plus dans la foret de forks un soir d'hivers 1960, mais bien en plain Vienne de 1940. Elle voyait dans ses bras le petit Mattieu, 2 ans et des poussière, et devant-elle Sarah,9 ans, courageuse et volontaire. Elle regardait sa mère avec crainte, des larmes de colère et d'injustice coulaient le long de ses joues elle s'efforçait de cacher sa tristesse pour épargner sa mère mais n'y parvint pas, en l'espace de quelques secondes elle était redevenue la fillette de 9ans qu'elle était… Tandis que l'officier la tirait vers la mort, Sarah gardait ses yeux plantés dans les yeux de sa mère, elle semblai vouloir lui dire que tout irait bien qu'elle devait être forte et s'occuper de son frère qui, le pauvre ne comprenait pas… Mais la peur de la mort, dans le regard de cette petite fille, était aussi très présente. Comment l'en blâmer…

- Esmée ??

Puis la scène suivante apparut. Elle se revoyait, dans ce logement de faïence que empestait la bête humaine, au dessus de son enfant, le seul qui lui restait le seul qui ait survécu à la bêtise humaine de la guerre, Mattieu. Il était tout pâle et tout brûlant, son petit corps de bébé n'arrivait pas à se défendre contre toutes ses saletés qui traînait dans le camp… Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle, son maris d'abord qui fut emmené au travaux forcés et qui y mourut de fatigue, sa fille ensuite qui fut, elle victime de la modernité, rapide et indolore puis son fils… Il murerait, c'est sure… de maladie ou d'autre chose, il mourrait… Dans un élan de colère. Elle s'enfuit , tentant le tout pour le tout elle essaya de franchir les grillages, lorsqu'elle parvint de l'autre côté elle courut avec son bébé dans les bras jusqu'à s'effondrer de fatigue devant la porte d'une ferme alentour…

A son réveil, elle avait apprit la mort de son fils… elle était entrée dans une rage folle et avait à nouveau courut jusqu'à, cette foi-ci s'écraser au bas d'une falaise, les gens qui l'avaient sauvée, avaient de suite appelé le médecin locale, qui avait accourut au plus vite pour ne pouvoir que constater le décès. La suite était simple, Carlisle ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser mourir la sauvât et tout deux s'enfuirent Vers l'Angleterre pour y recommencer une vie avant d'y être rejoins par Edward.

- Esmée ??

Esmée revint à elle, elle se trouvait dans la forêt et devant elle se tenait Lyne, la fille qu'elle avait accueilli et aimait comme sa propre fille, comme elle avait aimé Sarah. A cette pensée elle s'effondra sur le sol, la honte et la culpabilité l'écrasait, elle avait failli sauter à la gorge de cette pauvre gamine… Elle senti une main sur son épaule.

- Esmée, ce n'est rien, ça va aller… ! Et elle prit celle qui venait de vouloir la manger dans ses bras.

*La tarte est un jeux violent, il consiste entre autre à apposer sa main le rapidement possible sur le tas lorsque apparaissent certaines cartes... On est pas _obligé _de broyer la main de celui du dessous mais c'est une pratique rependue...

** Oui Petzi existait déjà, demandez à vos parant, pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, honte à vous, quand à moi j'ai eu droit à toute la colléction, mon petit frère était fan!! Cependant, je ne suis pas sure que le célèbre petit ours et ses crêpes au chocolat font de la locomotive dans le 14eme volet...

* * *

_Bonjour,_

_Comme, j'espère, vous l'aurez remarquez, mon histoire prend place juste avant Twilight (comme l'indique son titre) De ce fait, il est, à mon sens important de respecter certaines donnée chronologiques, celles-ci sont parfois un peu floue, voire incorrectes dans mon récit, je me permet donc de recontextualiser les événements apparus jusque ici avec les dates appropriées:_

_- 1918: Edward est transformé en vampire par Carlisle alors qu'il est victime de la grippe Espagnole._

_-1940: En plaine 2eme guerre mondiale, Esmée perd sa fille et son fils dans les ''camps de la mort'' et est transformée pas Carlisle après avoir tenté de se suicider._

_- 1949: Rosalie est transformée par Carlisle.  
_

_- 1950: Tara, sœur de Emmet, meurt dans un accident de la route_

_- 1952: Emmet est attaqué par un ours est transformé par Carlisle_

_- 1960: Lyne entre dans la famille_

_- 1961: ???_

_- 2009: La famille Cullen est de retour à Forks et s'aprête à retourner au Lycée_

_J'espère vraiment que c'est plus claire maintenant... Bonne semaine!!_

_Votre dévouée,_

_Fraisine_


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Enfin !**

Lorsque Carlisle et Edward revinrent, ils trouvèrent Esmée figée dans le jardin, Lyne dormait à l'étage. Elle leurs raconta ce qui s'était passé, Carlisle prit sa femme dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Il envoya Edward téléphoner à Eleazar...

Le lendemain matin au réveille, Lyne trouva, à la table de la cuisine l'adaptation du « conseil de famille Cullen », il ne manquait plus qu'elle...

A cet heure si matinale son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, elle repassait la scène de la nuit précédente et imaginait ce lui arriverait maintenant, elle serait replacée dans un foyer ou dans une autre famille, peut-être même plus personne ne voudrait d'elle...

- Non, Lyne! Dit Edward calmement mais Lyne ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il disait non...

- Lyne, viens assied-toi ma puce, dit doucement Carlisle, Lyne s'assit prudemment sur le bord de sa chaise n'osant pas regarder Esmée... Celle-ci ne pouvait lever les yeux vers la fillette, elle se sentait trop coupable...

- Lyne, maman, arrêtez, ce n'est pas votre faute...

- Edward à raison, intervint Carlisle, tout ceci n'est qu'un accident, Lyne tu n'y peu rien si tu as fait un mauvais rêve et Esmée tu te trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... c'est tout. L'essentiel est que personne n'ait été blessé...

- ces mots ne réconfortèrent pas du tout Esmée, elle s'en voulait tellement, cet enfant qu'elle consoliderait comme sa propre fille, qui aurait peu ressembler à Sarah si... mais oui, c'était ça Sarah, Matthieu et maintenant Lyne, elle semait la mot autours d'elle, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu cela avant... elle n'aurait effectivement pas du être dans à cet endroit de la forêt la nuit précédente, mais elle n'aurait pas du non plus être à la maison avec Lyne... Elle ne devrais plus être de ce monde depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait choisi la mort sur cette falaise, Carlisle n'aurait pas du la sauver... elle ne méritait pas de vivre... elle devait mourir... Ce constat établit, elle tenta de trouver un moyen pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, comment faisait-on pour mourir quand on était vampire??? Elle n'avait jamais demander à Carlisle... ça ne devait pas être si dur que ça... Mourir, ça doit être une sacrément belle aventure...

- MAMAN!!!!!!!! Esmée se redressa violemment en constatant que Edward se tenait devant elle les bras sur les hanches et l'aire très en colère, JE T'INTRDIS DE PENSER À CA!!!!

- DEPUIS QUAND TU M'INTERDIS QUOIS QUE SE SOIT!!!! TU N'AS PAS à ME DONNER D'ORDRES JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!!!!!!!

-Mais...maman... Edward se radoucit, s'il avait pu, il aurait fondu en larmes... il se contentait de la regarder fixement, s'il te plait...

- Esmée, ma chérie, ne fais pas ça, songe un peu au mal que ça nous fait... s'il te plait ce n'est pas ta faute...

- Carlisle à raison, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni pour hier ni pour jamais.... Il faisait bien sure allusion à Matthieu et Sarah autant qu'à Lyne...

- Revenons au sujet qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, reprit Carlisle... Lyne, ça fait maintenant 5 mois que tu vis avec nous et les Volturis n'ont pas encore monter signe de vie, nous pouvons donc supposer qu'ils ont abandonner... Hier tu as pu voir ce que c'est de vivre avec des vampires et les danger que ça implique.. tu n'as plus besoin de nous, je pourrais m'occuper moi même de te replacer dans une autre famille et....

- Non, l'interrompit-elle les larmes aux yeux, s'il vous plaît je ne veux pas d'autre famille, je ne veux pas partir... je ... je veux...

- Anne-Lyne... que veux-tu??

- Je veux devenir comme vous... sa voix se perdis, elle avait prononcer les derniers mots dans un souffle, si bas qu'ils ne furent pas certains d'avoir bien entendu

- Tu... tu... tu rigoles!? Mais...mais c'est impossible!!

- Et pourquoi ça?? dit-elle avec une voix plus forte

- le... la douleur...

- ça ne me fais pas peur, j'en ai déjà vu d'autres

- les gens...

- nous déménageront si c'est nécessaire

- l'école...

- j'aurais tout mon temps pour rattraper

- le sang...

- Suivante, dit-elle en soupirant, elle savait que les Cullen y arrivaient, pourquoi pas elle!?

- Ton age...

- Et le votre!!! j'ai 5 ans de moins qu'Eddy...!!!

- Euh.... Carlisle cherchait en vain d'autre raison qui auraient pu la persuader de la folie de son entreprise... mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune envie...Il voulait que Lyne soit comme eux, qu'elle puisse les accompagner à la chasse qu'elle se batte avec Emmet et fasse la course avec Edward, il voulait lui enseigner tous se qu'il savait lui faire comprendre leur lutte pour leurs valeurs... Désespérer il se tourna vers son fils. Edward regardait Lyne avec entonnement, il avait été complètement pris au dépourvus, rien n'indiquait son désire de devenir comme eux... et pourtant elle avait pris cette décision il y a bien longtemps déjà presque en même temps qu'elle avait décidé de vivre avec des vampires... Il se réjouissait de cette nouvelle, il considérait bien sure déjà Lyne comme une sœur mais avait tissé avec elle des lien qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec quiconque, Rose avait Emmet et Emmet avait Rose, lui état seul lorsque tous montaient se « coucher » il avait trouver en Anne-Lyne la camarade de jeux rêvée, vive, intelligente, curieuse, combative... Son besoin de sommeil était son seul réel défaut...!

Esmée était restée silencieuse, mais lorsqu'Anne-Lyne avait parler de se transformer, elle avait relever la tête, d'abord enthousiaste; voila qui réglerait tout leurs problèmes, elle n'attirerait plus personne ni les Cullen ni personne d'autre, elle serait forte et personne ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal!!! Puis elle se repris, songea que son jugement était plus qu'égoïse; pour son propre confort et sa sécurité , elle allait sacrifier sans scrupules la vie d'une enfant, il lui restait tant à vivre encore à cette fillette!!

Emmet, lui sautait de joie, une camarde de plus pour jouer, que demander de plus!!! Rose était tout aussi enthousiaste, depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait d'une soeur dans cette famille!!En deux seconde chacun avait pris sa décision, Oui pour Emmet, Rose et Edward, Non pour Esmée et Carlisle, bien que ce dernier ne trouve plus d'argument qui ne soit démonté dans la seconde par Lyne...

- Lyne, reprit Carlisle, même dans l'hypothèse peu probable ou nous accepterions, nous ne pouvont te transformer maintenant, tu es trop jeune, à ton age, les enfants changent trop vite...

- Ah oui?! Et comment vous expliquerez que vous avez _quatre_ enfants du même age???

- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous pouvons toujours prétendre vous avoir adopter, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on dit de Rosalie, et ça marche très bien!!

- Mais je..

- Ma chérie ça suffit, nous avons pris note de ta demande et nous allons l'examiner mais tu doit nous laisser y penser, sans toi. Ta présence influence trop le jugement des autres... va à l'école ma puce!! Esmée avait parler de ce ton sans appel dont elle avait le secret.

Le soir, lorsque Lyne revint chez elle, elle se rua au salon ou l'attendait son gouter et sa famille, Esmée pris la parole:

- Lyne, au vu des récents événement (l'attaque des Voturis et la mienne) il est évident que tu as besoin d'une protection supplémentaire, de ce fait nous avons décidé de te transformer... un jours. Tu dois pouvoir paraitre assez vielle pour ne plus changer...

Lyne, l'espace de deux seconde avait espéré, puis elle s'était rembrunie:

- Combien de temps??

- Au moins deux ans, annonça Carlisle

- Deux ans???? Crotte!!!!! Lyne se leva brusquement et monta dans sa chambre. Personne ne pu l'en sortir avant le souper, Edward passa tout l'après-midi à lui parler à travers la porte: deux ans lorsqu'on en a déjà quelques décennies ce n'est pas tant que ça!! Au souper, (enfin si on peu appeler ça un souper puisque des six personnes,seul Anne-Lyne mangeait) carlisle annonça la venue d'Eleazar, un amis de longue date qui venait leur rendre visite...

Lyne fit la tête encore quelques jours puis tout revint à la normale, elle allait en cours, jouait avec Emmet, Rose et Edward, cuisinait avec Emmet, bref, la routine quoi... A cela près qu'une pensée heureuse volait sans-cesse au dessus d'elle; celle d'être bientôt l'égale de sa famille : une vampire!!

Le jours où Eleazar arriva il trouva la maison vide; Lyne et les autres étaient à l'école, Esmée était sur un chantier et ce fut Carlise qui l'accueillit, il avait pris congé exprès. Eleazar venait d'une famille d vampires d'Alaska, ils était une des seules familles avec celles des Cullen à respecter un régime alimentaire dit 'végétarien', Il entretenait de très bon rapport avec Carlisle depuis déjà longtemps. Celui-ci lui laissa à peine le temps de s'installer que déjà il le poussait dans son bureau, il craignait la rentrée imprévue d'un des membre de la famille.

- Eleazar, commença-t-il, si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour rien, je me souviens bien que tu me dois un service et là j'ai besoin de toi! Anne lyne m'inquiète...

- Oui, Kate m'a parler d'elle, une petite humain qui à échapper au Volturis et que vous avez sauvez...

- Sauvez c'est un bien grand mot, elle vit maintenant entourée des pires prédateurs que la nature ai faite... Mais là n'est pas la question, lors de son sauvetage miracle, il s'est passé quelques chose d'étrange, d'inexplicable, un vampire qui la maitrisait totalement l'a soudainement lâchée sans raison aucune. Esmée aussi à été victime d'une réaction incompréhensible...

- Pas de problème, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas exercé sur un humain, enfin bon, je te dois bien ça...

Eleazar possédait un pouvoir peu commun et très pratique dans la circonstance, il pouvait, à proximité de quelqu'un, 'voir' son ou ses pouvoir(s) et en comprendre le fonctionnement, Carlisle avait un sérieux doute quand à celui, apparent de Lyne, elle avait réchapper deux fois à une mort certaine par un processus qui ne pouvait être autre que magique et il voulait le connaître et le comprendre pour pouvoir mieux évaluer les risque qu'impliquerait sa transformation...

- Carilse, je suis venu avec une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer, juste avant mon départ, Kate à reçu un appel d'Amira, elle lui disait que les Volturis sont très en colère, l'un d'eux surtout, il est extrêmement vexé qu'une petite humaine leur ai filé entre les doigts, j'ai oublié son nom, mais il est connu pour être très cruel, très rancunier et surtout vraiment têtu...Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée même s'il doit y passé des année, il le fera... On dit que personne ne l'a jamais vu aussi remonter, mais comme c'est le chouchou d'Aro, on le laisse faire... Anne-Lyne cours un réel danger et vous aussi pour l'avoir protégée... Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quoi vous vous mettez toi et ta famille, affronter ouvertement les Volturis c'est pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente que vous ayez jamais fait...

- Eleazar, écoute-moi bien car je ne me répéterais pas: Lyne fait partie de notre famille et nous protégeons notre famille!!!

- Bien mais ne penses-tu pas qu'au vu de ses information il serait plus judicieu de la transformer?

- Nous y avons déjà penser, elle en a fait la demande mais j'ai obtenu un moratoire de deux ans... je ne voulais rien lui promettre avant d'être sure que ses 'aptitudes' ne seront un danger en cas de transformation...tiens, quand on parles du loup, les voila qui rentre, viens, je vais te présenter... et pas un mot à quiconque de notre conversation, pense à autre chose!!

tous deux sortirent du bureau et descendirent rejoindre les autres en bas, il y régnait un chahut incroyable, Emmet et Edward se faisait des passes à travers la maison avec une pomme et Lyne sautait partout pour tenter de l'attraper.

- Bonjours les enfants, voici Eleazar, tous stoppèrent leurs activités pour venir saluer Eleazar, Emmet Rose et Edward le prirent dans leurs bras demandant des nouvelles de sa famille. Lorsqu'arriva le tours de Lyne, il ferma les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes dit:

- C'est bien se que je pensait, cette gamine à un dons incroyable... tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite, c'est incroyable c'est la première fois que je vois un pouvoir comme celui-ci, je comprend mieux son évasion miraculeuse... elle est capable de faire ressortir tous les remord et la culpabilité de chacun lorsqu'elle se sent menacée...


	10. Chapter 10

** 10. La Cabane**

Les jours suivaient leurs cours dans la villa blanche de Forks, la déflagration causée par la révélation des pouvoirs de Lyne faisait encore vibrer l'aire de ses remous. Tout le monde en parlait, Emmet était d'avis qu'il faillait tester l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et tentait par tous les moyens de l'effrayer, Lyne, peu dupes ne se laissait jamais avoir, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait faire souffrir d'avantage sa famille.

Avec la révélation de ce secret, elle trouvait des explications à beaucoup d'événement inexpliqués et inexplicables de sa vie tel que la distance manifeste de toutes les personnes devant la prendre en charge, fut-ce les baby-sitters, les nounous ou les professeurs, elle ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi les enfants de son âge ne semblaient pas affecté par cet étrange pouvoir… Elle espérait aussi y voir la l'explication de la distance évidente de ses parents, mais ce fait-là était (heureusement ou malheureusement ?) impossible à vérifier.

Ainsi la vie reprenait gentiment son rythme chez les Cullen, Eleazar avait décidé que Lyne était vraiment une enfant intéressante et avait choisi de rester quelques jours de plus avec les Cullen, l'ambiance était, comme à son habitude calme et sympathique. Mais derrière cette apparente sérénité, les esprits s'échauffaient, le pouvoir d'Anne-Lyne serait un atout rêvé à mettre dans les mains des Volturis… S'ils découvraient l'étendue des capacités de la jeune fille, en plus du fait qu'elle avait trompé l'un des leurs, ils voudraient, sans aucun doute possible la voire rejoindre leurs rang. Eleazar tentait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait annoncé à Carlisle en arrivant mais Edward se doutait de quelque chose. Il avait remarqué qu'Eleazar pensait à tout et n'importe quoi quand il était dans les parages. Après une semaine durant laquelle il avait essayé avec acharnement de cacher se qu'il savait, n'y tenant plus, il monta voir Carlisle le samedi après-midi.

Rose et Esmée étaient parties chasser, Edward, Lyne et Emmet faisait des courses pour le soir même. Eleazar entra dans le bureau de son ami après un bref coup à la porte.

- Carlisle, il faut qu'on parle ! ça ne peut plus durer, tu dois annoncer à ta famille que les Volturis la cherchent… vous devez faire quelque chose…

- Je sais…

- Ecoute, je dois partir demain pour l'anniversaire de Tanya, je ne peux pas partir sans que tu ai réglé ça avec les autres…

- Bien , mais tu sais ce qu'ils diront, que le seul moyen de la protéger c'est de la transformer… elle n'a que 12 ans, c'est une enfant…

- Carlisle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le nombre d'années ne signifie pas toujours grands chose… Regarde Emmet… Elle a murement réfléchi et sa décision n'a pas été pris à la légère, elle sait ce que tout cela implique. Tu ne peux l'empêcher de vouloir devenir invincible et extraordinaire, encore moins de désirer reseter avec vous… avec tout ce qu'elle a vécut…

- mais justement, et si c'était juste un coup de tête d'une gamine en mal d'attention… ? cette transformation sera irréversible…

- Je crois que tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant c'est en parler avec les autres…

- Ok, je leur en parlerais dès ce soir, je veux que tu sois là, je ne sais pas comment leurs dire…

- Nous dire quoi ?? La petite voie de Lyne venait de la porte entre baillée, elle et les garçons étaient revenus de leur sortie et, voulant surprendre Carlisle elle et ses frères s'étaient faufilé dans le couloir. Les deux vampires avaient entendu un plus grande partie de la discussion alors que Lyne était entrée à la dernière parole de Carlisle.

- Je… Emmet, s'il te plaît vas chercher ta mère et Rose…

Il s'exécuta et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux vampires. Déjà, le reste de la famille et Eleazar les attendaient à la table de la salle à manger. Carlisle se leva, inspira profondément puis détourna les yeux avant de se dégonfler:

- Euh... Eleazar à quelque chose à vous dire...

- Euh... oui,oui, dit celui-ci pour cacher son étonnement et la gène de son amis, voila je voulais vous parlez d'un problème grave qui affecte toute la famille, mais surtout toi, jeune-fille, les Volturis te cherchent... Ils sont très remontés, l'un d'eux, Jean ou Jonas, je ne sais plus t'en veut à mort, et ce n'est pas une expression, il faut que tu ai conscience de cela, il prends ta fuite comme une attaque personnelle... Je n'ai aucune information sur lui, simplement qu'il est l'un des favoris de Marcus et que, par conséquent, il doit posséder un pouvoir rare et précieux... Connaissant Marcus il est sans doute cruel et sanguinaire (ou s'il ne l'ait pas encore, il le sera sous peu)... Comprends-tu bien se que cela implique? En restant dans cette famille, tu la met en danger car affiché publiquement un tel rejet de leur suprématie est une condamnation à une mort lente et douloureuse...!!!

- Eleazar!!! rugit Esmée, c'est un risque que nous prenons sans hésiter pour notre famille et Anne-Lyne en fait partie!! tu en ferais autant pour les tiens!!!

- Tu met toute ta famille en danger, Esmée, pour une fillette qui ne peut pas se défendre et qui en plus est petite une humaine fragile comme la neige dans les villes!!! Si elle est attaquée par des vampires, elle en mourra immanquablement et sinon elle finira par mourir de froid, sous une voiture, de maladie, de vieillesse ou tuée par l'un d'entre vous, car, et toi encore plus que les autres savez que s'est un véritable supplice de vivre avec une humaine même après ses siècles de régime!!!

- Eh bien, nous la transformerons... dit esmée au grand étonnement de tous, elle avait changer d'avis finalement !? Lyne affichait un énorme sourire l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, un adulte était avec elle… !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, premièrement, Carlisle n'est pas près d'accepter ça, et que les volturis ne vont pas attendre patiemment que cette demoiselle finisse tranquillement sa transformation et acquière ainsi des facultés extraordinaires, et deuxièmement, même si c'est le cas, personne ne survit à la Garde Des Volturis...

Lyne n'osait espérer, bien sûr elle était terrorisée par la, menace que représentaient les Volturis mais elle voyait dans cette menace un moyen d'amoindrir le délai avent sa transformation… Elle restait silencieuse, pensant qu'ainsi elle donnait l'impression de se soumettre à la volonté des adultes…

- Carlisle, intervint Edward après un silence, je crois que tu devrais vraiment reconsidérer le délai… imagine qu'ils attaquent dans une semaine… ? Nous ne pourrons nous défendre nous et Lyne…

- ils peuvent tout aussi bien attaquer demain, le problème resterait le même…

- Arrête de te voiler la face ! tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune autre solution… En plus c'est elle-même qui te l'a demandé…

- Bien, tu as mon accord… dit-il très bas, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire avant les vacances de noël, tu ne peu rater les cours… est-ce claire?

Lyne hocha hâtivement la tête cela réduisait son attente à deux semaine !!! puis elle se jeta au coup d'Esmée, intuitivement elle savait que c'était à elle qu'elle devait ce revirement de situation, c'était elle qui avait finalement vaincu Carlisle…

Eleazar devait partir le soir même pour pouvoir courir sans danger, il firent donc un dernier repas avec lui (enfin, surtout Lyne). Au moment de partir il prit Lyne dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il espérait vraiment la revoir prochainement et leur souhaita à tous bonne chance contre les volturis car tous savaient maintenant qu'aucune issue n'était plus possible, ils devaient affronter la famille royale un jour…

Suite au départ de Eleazar et sitôt que Lyne fut monter se coucher, tous s'installèrent à la salle à manger pour une réunion extraordinaire . Esmée commença:

- Il nous faut tout organiser dès maintenant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, à peine deux semaines... Pour commencer, il nous faut un alibi, nous devons prétendre partir en vacances pendant ces deux semaines pour ne pas être dérangés...

- Pourquoi ne partons-nous pas vraiment? Elle ne pourra retourner à l'école avant au moins deux ans... intervint Carlisle

- Non, nous aurons besoin de tout ton matériel médicale pour sa transformation...à moins de nous installer directement dans un hôpital nous ne pourrons faire déménager tout ton équipement en deux semaines... ou pas assez loin pour que ça en vaille la peine...

- et moi j'aime beaucoup cette région, les gens sont sympa, la maison est bien placée et le climat est parfait...

- Je sais Edward mais ton père à raison, nous ne pourront rester ici après sa transformation... elle ne pourra plus aller à l'école et puis nous sommes là depuis un bon moment maintenant... Nous invoquerons une maladie grave nous obligeant à nous rapprocher d'un hôpital spécialisé...

- Pourquoi pas un compromit?? Dit Rosalie tout à coup, tous l'observaient en silence avide de connaitre la suite... il y a cette maison abandonnée dans la foret... personne n'y vas jamais, c'est trop loin de tout, nous pourrions nous y installer le temps que Lyne se remette de sa transformation, au moins là-bas, elle ne risque pas de croiser par hasard un humain...

- ça c'est une bonne idée... il faudrait vérifier que vraiment personne ne met jamais les pieds là bas mais si ça s'avérait vrais... Il faudrait faire des travaux, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit habitable en l'état... mais ce n'est pas très important... il faut commencer par refaire l'isolation et les fenêtres... nous devrions pouvoir y emménager à temps pour pouvoir programmer la transformation au début des vacances...

- Il ne nous rester donc plus qu'a agender la transformation de Lyne, je pense qu'elle voudra le faire le plus tôt possible, je propose donc le premier samedi... une objection? Demanda Carlisle, Bien alors, Esmée tu peux t'occuper de la cabane?

- Oui mais j'aurais besoin de bras...Emmett? Rose?

- Bien sur, répondit Emmet

- Volontiers, renchérit Rosalie

- Moi je vais m'occuper de la paperasse au lycée et à la mairie, dit Edward

- Et moi de transporter mon labo dans la cabane, il faudrait qu'une pièce soit prète sous peu, c'est possible?

- Je n'ait pas encore vu les dégâts mais je pense qu'en deux à trois jour, on peu faie quelque chose...

Puis chacun partit dans sa direction; Esmée courut à la Cabane pour faire l'inventaire des travaux à faire et des fournitures à acquérir des le lendemain, Emmet et Rose repérèrent une chambre passable d'accueillir le future labo de Carlisle, Edward monta rapidement faire un compte rendu des décisions à Lyne qui ne pouvait évidemment pas dormir et Carlisle se mit à démonter son bardas...

Les deux semaines se déroulèrent à peu près ainsi, Emmet et Rose se faisait porter malades par Lyne et Edward pour aller travailler dans la Cabane avec Esmée, Carlisle s'arrachait les cheveux pour démonter-transporter-remonter son fouillis médicale et Edward passait tous son temps libre à remplir des parier et à faire la queue dans les administrations. Lyne avait annoncer à ses amis qu'elle devait à nouveau déménager, elle avait tan de fois annoncer son départ imminent à ses amis fraichement acquis.. mais cette fois était différente, même si elle éprouvait toujours cette tristesse de quitter des amis auquel elle s'était attaché, l'excitation du 'nouveau' était bien plus forte...

Le samedi des Vacances, le jour J, était enfin arrivé, il avait semblé à Lyne que ses deux semaines avaient duré des mois, non seulement elle attendait avec impatience la fin de cette attente mais en plus, elle les avait passées seule dans la grande maison blanche car les vampires ne faisait que passer de temps en temps pour se changer ou brièvement se laver avant de retourner au chantier, Edward était rester le plus souvent avec elle, bien qu'il ait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à la Cabane...

Enfin, le jour tan attendu était là, Lyne se revenait pas, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là de voir sur le calendrier, _Samedi 21.12.1960_.

Alors quelle sautait partout en chantant accompagnée d'Edward, Carlisle et Esmée, eux faisait une drôle de tête, ils semblaient être prêt à enterrer quelqu'un, c'était quelque part vrais... Ils allait tuer Lyne, avec préméditation en plus... Ils allaient faire souffrir trois jours durant une pauvre gamine de 12 ans jusqu'à ce que son cœurs ne s'arrête définitivement... Oui, ils allaient tuer une pauvre fillette innocente et en pleine santé de plein grès...

Faisant fit des esprits tourmentés des adultes, Lyne sautillait en prenant son dernier petit déjeuner. Il était composer de tout ce qu'elle aimait, le meilleur des jus d'orange trouvable dans tout les États-Unis, un bol des céréales les plus croustillantes arrosée du lait frais de la ferme avoisinante, le tout avec deux tartines de bon pain frais et moelleux avec deux centimètre d'épaisseur de Nutello (sorte de pâte à tartiné au gout chocolat-noisette, aucune ressemblance avec un quelconque produit commercialisé dans les supermarchés du monde) ainsi que ,pour la forme, une belle mandarine juteuse.

Son succulent déjeuner englouti, elle se prépara, encore une fois à déménager. Elle avait fait ses cartons, bien qu'elle n'eut pas grand chose, (elle avait pu récupérer certaines affaires de l'hôtel dans lequel elle vivait avec ses parents mais les cullen s'étaient occupés de vendre tout le superflus pour elle et de mettre tout les sous sur son compte d'adulte) ainsi un gros carton suffisait à contenir toute ses affaires, quelques livre deux ou trois peluches, quelques habits, une brosse, une brosse à dents...le tout soigneusement emballé pour le transport. La maison était presque vide, les meubles inutiles avaient été donnés, et les autres simplement déplacés dans la Cabane, il ne restaient que la table de la cuisine et quelques chaises, tout le reste était partit dans la nuit. Lyne était très impatiente car elle n'avait pas encore pu voir la Cabane. En sortant elle se dirigea vers le garage ou se trouvait la voiture familiale mais fut arrêtée par Carlisle:

- non jeunes fille, nous ne pouvons accéder à la cabane avec la voiture, Esmée est allée l'apporter dans un garage que nous avons loué de l'autre côté de la foret, nous devrons courir... Et il lui présenta son dos.

Elle fut lestée de son chargement par Rosalie et se hissa sur le dos du vampire, elle avait déjà expérimenté ce moyen de transport sur Edward. Lorsque Carlisle s'élança, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle préférait sa conduite à celle de son fils; elle était plus près du sol (Carlisle était plus petit) et il courrait nettement moins vite, ce que ne l'empêcha pas de franchir les kilomètres qui séparait la maison Blanche de la Cabane en quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la cabane, lyne trouva qu'elle avait vraiment l'aire hostile et inhabitée, elle était avachie sur le côté, croulant sous la végétation luxuriante. Le toit était parsemé de petit trous, de tuiles manquantes, Lyne se désolât du spectacle des murs de bois ternes presque complètement caché par les feuilles. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva de pied en face de la porte tordue de la Cabane. Elle poussa la porte et fut étonnée du contraste, l'intérieur était simplement resplendissant, très simple, encore inachevé par endroits mais étonnement lumineux, la porte donnait immédiatement sur la petite cuisine, inutile désormais, derrière celle-ci un salon encore en ruine, à l'étage, quatre chambre et deux salles de bains, toutes neuves celles-ci, même si les fenêtres n'étaient pas aussi grandes que celles de la Maison Blanche, elles illuminaient de façon inattendue la Cabane hostile. La chambre de Lyne était très semblable à celle d'avant, tout comme celle d'Edward et celle de Rose et Emmett. Au bout du couloir, il y avait le bureau-labo de Carlisle, il était étrangement placé car il était exactement entre les deux étages, il fallait descendre quelques marches pour y accéder depuis le deuxième étage et en monter quelques autres depuis le premier, Lyne n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder d'avantage sur le pourquoi de cette spécificité architecturale car, déjà Carlisle lui faisait signe de s'installer sur le lit au milieux de la pièce.

- C'est le venin de Rosalie, dit-il en montrant dans sa main une seringue remplie d'un liquide grisâtre, car elle est jeune et que le venin des vampires femelles agit plus rapidement. Lyne, c'est le dernier moment pour reculer, tu vas souffrir ma chérie, beaucoup... Esmée entra dans la salle et s'approcha du lit pour prendre la main de Lyne dans la sienne, à sa suite entrèrent tout les autres. Rosalie, Edward et même Emmet avec un aire solennel...

- On est tous avec toi, dit Esmée

Lyne hocha la tête s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et dit en un souffle:

- Allez-y!

Carlisle passa les sangles sur ses membres (ils avaient décider de l'attacher pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse du mal...) et, d'une main tremblante approcha le tuyau d'anesthésiant de la bouche de Lyne, celle-ci accorda un dernier sourire à sa famille avant de sombrer.


	11. Chapter 11

** inattendue**

_(2009, la cuisine de la maison Cullen, Froks)_

Esmée sortit de ses pensée, ces souvenirs étaient bien trop douloureux, la transformation d'Anne-Lyne avait été l'une des pires expériences de sa vie, voire celle qu'elle considérait comme son enfant souffrir ainsi sans pouvoir rien faire, elle avait l'impression de revivre la mort de ses enfants...

Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, à part Carlisle et Edward, tout les membres de la Famille avaient déserter à un moment ou à un autre, la première fut Rosalie...

***

les cris d'Anne-Lyne lorsque l'effet de l'anesthésiant se dissipèrent vrillait les oreilles de Rosalie:

- Tu peux pas lui en redonner une dose? Demanda-t-elle à Carlisle toujours à sa place

- Non, son corps commence à se transformer, il ne répond plus aux traitement adaptés pour les humains et pas encore à ceux pour les vampires...

- Ils restèrent encore là quelques minutes, en silence puis Rosalie tourna les talon et s'en fut... 6'34'' après que Lyne ait fermé les yeux...

Esmée la suivit de près, à 12'22' elle franchit le seuil du laboratoire. Puis ce fut Emmet qui s'enfuit, à 26'03'' Edward, crispé sur le petit fauteuil en face de Carlisle tentait vainement de voir sa sœur comme une quelconque patiente de celle à qui ils avaient eu affaire avec son père au cours de leur quelques année de médecine commune. Il lui était impossible de rester froid et distant comme il l'avait été avec les autres, cette barrière professionnelle derrière laquelle on se cache pour surtout ne jamais souffrir, et qu'il ne faut franchir sous aucun prétexte...Mais le petit être fragile qui était étendu devant lui, cette petite créature, c'était sa sœur, comment pourrait-il jamais être froid et distant par rapport à tout se qui la concernait de près ou de loin...??la transformation de Rose et d'Emmet avait, certes été très impressionnant mais il n'en avait pas autant souffert, Rose avait beaucoup crié mais il ne la connaissait pas, il éprouvait seulement la compassion égoïste que peux éprouver quiconque face à la souffrance d'autrui, Emmet, lui n'avait pas beaucoup extérioriser son mal, il était tellement mal en poins et avait perdus tellement de sans que la transformation n'avait duré que deux jours (mais il avait dormis deux jours de plus...). Dès 57'43'' Edward commença à harceler son père de questions:

- Pourquoi le venin a-t-il agit si vite?

- Parce que son corps est petit, elle n'a pas beaucoup de sang dans ses veines comparer à la moyenne et il circule très biens...

- C'est normale qu'elle souffre autant?

- Elle est jeune, son corps repousse vigoureusement le venin...

- Elle est brûlante...

- Oui, c'est normal, son corps se défends.

- Est-ce qu'elle est consciente??

- oui, elle crie...

- Est-ce que je peux lui parler?

- elle ne t'entendra pas...

Et ainsi de suite pendant des heures, lorsque Edward commença à poser des question vraiment sans queue ni tête, Carlisle voulu qu'il aille chasser, se reposer, mais Edward refusa, il se statufia sur place et ne dit plus un mot . Carlisle était un peu plus calme , extérieurement du moins, il avait déjà eu a traiter les membres de sa famille, il les avait aussi tous transformés, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il était bouleverser par la souffrance de Lyne...

Rose courrait dans les bois, elle se concentrait sur la vitesse, oubliant tout, les bois ou elle se trouvait, la maison derrière elle d'où s'échappaient des cris étouffés, Lyne, sa souffrance, tout... elle courut ainsi un moment, jamais elle n'était allé aussi loin, à un moment, elle sentit l'odeur familière de l'eau, encore quelques minutes et elle aperçut la rivière. Elle ne pensait pas avoir courut autant ni avoir pris cette direction...

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Les cris de Lyne l'avaient fait retourner quelques temps avant, lors de sa transformation, elle avait très mal vécut cette expérience et voire Lyne souffrir ainsi lui brisait le cœur elle ne pouvait la voire comme ça... Elle se leva et recommença à courir le long de la rivière. le vent frais et la neige lui fouettant le visage, le précipice sous ses pieds le silence de la nature engourdie par le froid, tant de choses qui la faisait se sentir vivante...

Soudain arriva à ses narines une odeur affreuse, impossible à décrire, elle contenait tant de fragrances différente qu'il aurait été difficile d'en citer une seule, la puanteur était telle que Rosalie ouvrit les yeux et ralenti sa course jusqu'à s'arrêter. Son instinct animal lui signalait un danger, elle se recroquevilla en position d'attaque, elle ne savait même pas ou donner de la tête, cette odeur était partout et brouillait touts ses repères. Ne pouvant plus se fier à son odorat, la vampire se concentra sur son ouïe, elle distingua parmi le vacarme des vagues s'écrasant contre les rocher, un peu plus bas, un léger trottinement, très bas, comme celui d'une fourmis. Enfin elle vit sortir du bois une forme. Ouf c'était un humain, tout emmitouflée qu'il était dans son K-way, il avait eu l'aire terrifiant une demi seconde. Rosalie, soulagée, se redressa et adopta une posture plus humaine.

Elle détailla le nouveau venu, il était particulièrement grand, il semblait être habillé chaudement, de grosses bottes , des gants, un épais pantalon, le ciré noué si serré qu'on ne pouvait distinguer que ses yeux. Cependant il tablait de tous ses membres... Maintenant qu'elle le détaillait bien, Rosalie remarqua qu'il marchait de façon étrange, qu'il titubait, comme s'il hésitait.

Ils étaient à une centaines de mètres d'écarts lorsque l'homme, car vraisemblablement il en était un, tomba à terre, il tremblait tant que Rosalie crut à une crise d'épilepsie, elle voulut s'avancer pour le secourir mais son instinct animale la tira violemment en arrière. Alors elle constata que l'homme semblait être une peu plus imposant, il tenta de se redresser et un cris effroyable s'échappa de sa gorge, il semblait subir les pires tortures puis l'instant d'après il se roulait par terre. Son cris se change en rugissement et il arracha violemment son K-way. Rosalie put enfin voir le visage de l'homme et elle se figea sur place, elle connaissait cet homme c'était Ephraim Black, un habitant de la réserve Quileute, elle ne l'avait presque jamais vu, peut-être ne ou deux fois dans une fête de village, et il ne semblait pas très chaleureux. Il était terrifiant à cet instant, son regard noir, le k-way en lambeaux pendant autours de sa taille, arc-bouté comme un prédateur, son torse nu s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme effréné de ses respirations, les mains encore secouée de violents spasme...

Rosalie fut un pas en arrière, ses réflexes de survie la poussait à courir le plus loin possible sans se retourné mais la curiosité était plus forte. Dans un dernier rugissement, Ephraim Black, tombé à terre se redressa sur les mains, Rosalie comprit alors qu'elle assistait à un phénomène surnaturel, les dents de l'homme grandissaient à vue d'œil, ses canines prenait des proportions parfaitement inadaptée à la bouche d'un humain, mais la bouche de l'indien avait aussi grandi, elle s'était allongée, la barbe qui lui couvrait le menton sembla gagner son torse et ses bras, la pointe de son nez se fit plus sombre.

Enfin Rosalie entendis un bruit de tissus déchiré et aperçut , devant elle un énorme animal, il ressemblait à un ourse avec ses grosses pattes, son pelage était soyeux comme celui d'un chat, noir comme la nuit, ses dents étaient celles d'un loup, et ses yeux avaient encore cette lueur humaine, à laquelle ce mêlait le savoir et la sagesse de la nature. Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille et toute la tranquillité et l'intelligence qu'avait pu transmettre ses yeux se transformèrent instantanément en une folie meurtrière.

Cette fois-ci Rosalie laissa parler la partie reptilienne de son cerveaux et laissa ses jambes la porter loin du danger. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait à une vitesse que même Edward n'aurait sut tenir, elle entendit, derrière elle, les pas, toujours légers mais précipités de son poursuivant.

La distance entre les deux était très courte mais elle ne se réduisait et ne se rallongeait pas,les deux êtres fantastiques avaient exactement la même vélocité...

Puis, à l'approche du village Quileute les pas s'éloignèrent puis s'estompèrent. Rosalie se hâta de rejoindre la Cabane, l'oreille à l'affut.

Elle atteint la demeure à 4h03'56''après que lyne ait fermé les yeux, Edward et Carlisle étaient toujours assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le laboratoire avec Lyne, celle-ci avait cesser de crier. Elle avait de la peine à respirer, ses poumons se transformaient, bientôt elle n'aurait plus besoin d'oxygène. Emmet et Esmée étaient revenus avec trois poches de sang humain qu'ils avaient trouvés à l'hôpital, elles étaient en passe d'être jetées car le donneur ne correspondait pas à tout les critères...

Edward leur fut très reconnaissant de cette initiative car il se souvenait de la brulure dans sa gorge et dans tout son corps à son réveille et espérait que cette attention aiderait Lyne à mieux vivre ce douloureux éveille. Esmée décida de s'installer avec son fils et son maris au chevet d'Anne-Lyne, Emmet, voyant que sa bien aimée n'était pas très disposée au dialogue partit chasser, Rose quand à elle, constatant que personne ne faisait attention à elle choisit de se rendre au village. Elle courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Forks, se faufila discrètement entre les quelques rayons que comportait la bibliothèque Elle songea que c'était très étrange que Edward n'ait rien vu ni entendu de son aventure, il devait être très préoccupé par l'état de sa soeur...

Mais tout cela lui laissait un sursis supplémentaire pour comprendre ce à quoi elle avait assister et ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait aussi un bon prétexte pour être absente de la maison (et loin de son frère télépathe) pendant les trois prochains jours... Sortant de ses pensée, elle chercha du regard un livre qui pourrait répondre aux interrogations qui l'habitait depuis quelques heures. Entre les divers livres de pêche et guides de voyage, Rosalie ne trouva qu'une vagues allusion dans un guide; « La Push et la réserve abritent de nombreuses légendes Quileutes tout-a-fait intéressantes et mystérieuses ». Rosalie haussa les sourcils et décida d'aller visiter la bibliothèque de Seattle. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 16h, la bibliothèque fermait dans une heure, elle devrait emprunter la façon non-conventionnelle de se déplacer...

Arrivée sur place, elle se dirigea directement vers le rayon «local» elle y trouva un ouvrage poussiéreux, vraisemblablement peu utilisé et sans doute très vieux. Il s'intitulait « Contes et légendes Quileutes oubliées » Elle l'ouvrit et se plongea dans l'univers merveilleux du fantastique. Les Quileutes était en fait une très ancienne tribut, une des seules qui ne fut pas décimée lors des conquêtes du XVIIIe siècle. Grâce à sa situation géographique peu intéressante pour les conquérants, La Push et ses habitants avaient su rester intactes. De plus l'étonnante passivité des villageois avait eu raison des dernier soldats.

- Madame, excusez-moi... Rosalie leva la tête, devant elle se tenait un grand jeune homme blond, nous allons fermer...

- Oh! Pardon, elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà 17h30, puis-je emprunter cet ouvrage?

- Bien sure, suivez-moi.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la bibliothèque, le précieux bouquin entre les mains, qu'elle remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Elle glissa le livre sous son pull et courut jusqu'à la cabane. Elle sourit en songeant qu'elle avait beaucoup courut aujourd'hui... En arrivant aux abords de la Cabane elle vira brusquement en direction de la Maison Blanche, elle l'avait quittée le matin même mais il lui semblait que des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce moment là. Elle se trouva une place sur la terrasse, à l'abri et replongea ans sa lecture.

La tribut avait su s'adapter aux changements et à l'évolution de la société. L'auteur déplorait la perte de certaines traditions, tel que la langue, qui n'était presque plus enseignée, mais saluait la sauvegarde d'une école dans la réserve et d'un programme scolaire incluant l'apprentissage des légendes de la tribut. Ces légendes racontaient la fondation de la tribut par Quil, le premier Quileute, dans une époque peu certaine, les multiples périples auxquels il avait du faire face pour cela et comment il avait été choisi pour crée un nouveaux Clan, au bord d'une falaise.

Mais la partie de l'histoire qui intéressa la plus Rosalie fut celle ou l'une des filles de Quil, peu après la mort de celui-ci, développa une relation étrange et inattendue avec... un loup. Le livre disait« C'est grâce à cette union que la tribut compte désormais, nombre d'êtres changeants, tantôt l'un tantôt l'autre, qui ont choisit de défendre la tribut contre les sang-froids. » Le livre tomba à terre... Rosalie avait assister, le matin même et pour la première fois depuis la naissance de la tribut à la transformation d'un Quileute en_ Loup-Garou_!


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie n'en revenait pas, des Loups-Garous, à Forks??? Elle n'en connaissait même pas l'existence, elle songea qu'elle devrait une fois aller à une de ses conférences à Volterra pour s'instruire un peu...

Elle ramassa le livre, le dissimula sous un des canapés de la terrasse puis elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la Cabane. Le jour commençais à pointer le bout de son nez. Quelque chose lui parut étrange alors qu'elle s'approchait de la maison... Lyne, elle ne criait plus.. était-ce normal? Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de passer par la porte et sauta directement à la fenêtre du laboratoire. Ils étaient là, tous, Carlisle et Edward tenait chacun une main de la fillette, très pâte sur le lit, Esmée lui caressait la jambe, Emmet se tenait debout contre le chambranle.

Rosalie fut prise de panique... Que se passait-il?? Allait-elle bien??

- Rose, c'est bon, elle va bien... dit Edward,sa transformation se passe mieux que prévu, elle semble avoir déjà atteint un stade d'avancement inattendu...

- Tu as vu? coupa Emmet, elle ne crie plus, Edward dit qu'elle n'a plus mal, Carlisle dit que c'est bien, que normalement elle ne devrait plus sentir la douleur après au moins 36 heures... tu te rend compte?? on en est qu'a, il regarda sa montre, 20h et 22 minutes... si elle continue comme ça, demain elle sera sur pied...!!!

- Super, est-ce qu'elle nous entend?? Demanda Rose à Edward

- là elle dors, enfin, ouais c'est un genre de coma, ses sens se développent celui de l'ouïe est bientôt achevé c'est elle qui t'a entendue arriver la première mais elle ne t'a pas reconnue.

- Carlisle? Selon-toi, tout vas bien??

- Oui, ses poumons son achevés, sa peau est en passe de l'être, pour ce que je peux contrôler, son coeur et tout son système digestif fonctionne encore partiellement..

- bon, je suis rassurée. Elle n'osait regarder Emmet, ne sachant que trop bien que son regard lui demanderait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, elle ne voulait en parler à personne pour l'instant, la transformation de Lyne était déjà, en sois un gros événement, Emmet s'inquièterait pour rien et elle avait besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour composer son histoire... elle raconterait qu'elle avait courut toute la journée, ce qui n'était pas faux...

- Emmet, je vais chasser, tu veux venir avec moi??

- Volontiers!!

Et tout deux partirent chasser.

Edward, Esmée et Carlisle restèrent aux côtés de Lyne , en silence jusqu'à midi, puis Lyne se réveilla mais ne cria pas, elle souffrait, certes, mais pas au point de ne pouvoir se maîtriser le seul qui pouvait donc connaître son état était Edward il lui parla sans relâche jusqu'au soir. Carlisle qui, comme son fils était resté au chevet de sa fille, commençait à souffrir de la soif. Edward le sentit et le pria d'aller se nourrir au plus vite, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, Lyne ne serait bientôt plus humaine mais d'ici-là, il comptait bien la protéger au maximum. Esmée partit avec lui. Toute la nuit se déroula ainsi, Edward parlait en tenant la main de sa soeur laquelle souffrait, chaque heure qui passait, elle sentait la douleur s'échapper un peu plus de son coeur mais elle ne pouvait retenir un gémissement lorsque parfois, un pic tranchant lui traversait un membre ou un autre... À 39h38'27'' l'estomac de Lyne cessa complètement de fonctionner, elle se tordit de douleur pendant deux longues minutes. À 41h09'56'', un muscle de sa cuisse la fit haleter un bon quart d'heure puis le calme dura jusqu'à 46h52'45'' ou les cordes vocale de la jeune fille se transformèrent et firent qu'elle ne put extérioriser sa peine qu'en broyant la main de son frère.

Puis enfin, à 47h07'24'', à 9h04 le lundi 23 décembre 1960, Lyne Cullen, réouvrit les yeux. Edward l'observa avec curiosité, elle cligna deux fois, observa attentivement la pièce puis tourna légèrement la tête vers Edward:

- Hello gamine...! Alors? Comment c'est d'être un vampire??

_Trop cool, j'en reviens pas, tout ces détails, toutes ses odeurs, toutes ses couleurs, woah!!_

- Heureux de l'apprendre!!! fit-il entonné de constater qu'il entendait Lyne bien mieux qu'avant, mieux même que les autres membres de sa famille, il savait qu'il entendait mieux les vampires que les humains mais là, la différence était flagrante...

_Ou sont les autres?? j'ai entendu personne partir?_

_- _Ils sont partis chasser, Rosalie et Emmet arrivent...

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'Emmet et Rose déboulaient par la fenêtre. Rose lui sauta dessus et Emmet étreignit les deux demoiselles de ses énormes bras.

- Hey!! laissez-la respirer!!! Lyne, vient, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!! Dit Edward en lui tendant un verre de sang qu'avaient ramené plus tôt Emmet et Esmée. Elle le prit et avala goulument tout son contenu, puis elle sauta gracieusement de la table du laboratoire ou elle venait de passer deux jours entier pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et avec une aisance incroyable sauta sur l'herbe.

- Mais c'est que tu te débrouille déjà très bien! Cria Carlisle qui venait d'apparaitre au coin du jardin. Bien mieux que tout les vampires ici présent au sortir de leur convalescence!!!

Lyne se mit à rire, de ce rire incroyablement doux et délicat qui caractérise si bien les vampires et qui donne simplement envie de rire aussi. Elle était magnifique, en aucun cas sa beauté n'aurait pu être comparée à celle de Roslaie ou même d'Esmée, elle était simple, d'une beauté qui inspire simplement la confiance. Elle n'avait perdu aucuns des charmes qui étaient les siens en tant qu'humaine et contrairement à tout les autres Cullen, elle était restée très semblable, même les yeux rouges semblaient naturellement aller avec le reste de sa personne, sa peau n'était pas beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant, son corps, peut-être s'était-il un peut réaffirmé, elle semblait ne plus avoir 12 ans, mais être déjà un petit bout de femme mais peut-être cette impression venait-elle de la posture bien plus affirmée de la jeune fille, elle semblait enfin ne plus être constamment dans la peur d'un danger qui la menaçait, ne plus avoir ce besoin maladif de se fondre discrètement dans le paysage. Cela parait incroyable à dire mais le statut de vampire semblait simplement lui aller à merveille. Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'il fallut aller chasser, Lyne était purement et simplement plus douée qu'Esmée (la meilleure Chasseuse de la famille Cullen). Il s'avéra ensuite qu'elle était plus rapide qu'Edward, plus forte qu'Emmet et plus agile que Rosalie. Carlisle les informa que les premiers temps un vampire était toujours plus fort, plus rapide... que la moyenne mais il n'en était pas moins étonné des capacités de Lyne, tant lorsqu'il fallait contrôler ses aptitudes vampiriques que lorsqu'il fallait savoir maitrisé ses pulsions, deux mois seulement après sa transformation, elle adressa la parole à un promeneur dans les parages, Edward accourut pour tenter de l'empêcher de le tuer mais quand il arriva sur place il vit que Lyne bavardait cordialement avec le randonneur. Plus tard, elle avait avoué avoir, un peu, lorgné sur la carotide du monsieur. Tout les Cullen furent bluffés par le récit d'Edward.

Toute la famille s'accommoda très bien du nouveau statut de Lyne, elle était la même, un peut plus extravertie peut-être. Elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus, enfin elle était simplement le membre en plus de la famille Cullen déjà nombreuse... Elle faisait toujours plus de progrès mais ne parvenait pas encore à maitriser son pouvoir, c'est ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'on lui posai la question mais la réalité était qu'elle ne voulait essayé son pouvoir sur personne, parfois il lui arrivait, lorsqu'elle était seule de tenter de sentir l'étendue de son pouvoir et elle avait l'impression de le maitriser relativement bien. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas encore comment.

Dans le courant du mois de Mars, Eleazar revint les voir il fut très étonné de la transformation de Lyne et confia un soir à la famille:

- je suis vraiment impressionné par cette petite, elle semble s'être complètement adaptée à sa situation, en plus tu m'a dit qu'elle c'était transformée en seulement deux jours, c'est très rare... Je suis allé à une conférence, il y a une vingtaine d'années à Volterra sur ses humains qui avaient des prédispositions pour devenir vampire... en général, les humains peuvent en avoir une ou deux mais toi tu semble en avoir plus... si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu fait partie d'au moins cinq catégories différentes... tu n'avait pas une odeur très marquée, tu avait déjà un pouvoir plus ou moins développé, ta peau pâle, tes yeux claires, ta voix... je me demande comment j'ai pu louper tout ça...!!

- Tu oublie ma difficulté à lire ses pensée...

- Ah oui! Autant d'éléments qui me font penser que tu n'aura aucun mal à vivre avec ce nouveau statu de vampire. Si tu te décide à travailler enfin ton pouvoir tu sera sans aucun doute l'un des meilleur vampire de notre aire. Digne au moins d'être conviée à rejoindre la garde rapprochée des Volturis. Mais je te conseil de te faire oublier quelques temps...

- Heu... merci? Dit Lyne peu convaincue par son brillant avenir. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette lueur d'envie et de convoitise dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

L'affaire fut ainsi classée, Eleazar repartit quelques jours plus tard et l'on oublia sa remarque sur es Volturis. Lyne Continua à entrainer son pouvoir seule. Peu à peu elle se lassa de ne rien faire, de ne voir personne et de rester toute la journée à la maison. Les autres recommencèrent à avoir une activité; Esmée se lança dans un nouveau projet de maison, Carlisle proposa ses services à un EMS, Emmett et Rose trouvèrent un petit travaille de nuit. Ils leur fallait aller chercher de quoi s'occuper loin pour ne surtout pas être vus par quelqu'un qui les connaisse. Seul Edward restait pour tenir compagnie à Lyne, ils passait le plus claire de leur temps ensemble et elle finit par lui confier qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme, Edward estima qu'elle pourrait éventuellement envisager de retourner à l'école mais qu'il faudrait demander aux autres. C'est ce qu'ils firent le soir même avant que Rosalie et Emmet ne parte.

- Je voudrais retourner à l'école, dit-elle de but-en-blanc, je m'ennuie ici depuis bientôt quatre mois.

- Mais tu vas tous les manger...

- On a vu avec le promeneur que je savait me contrôler

- Tu ne saura pas maîtriser ta force...

- Je m'entrainerai

- Ils verront que tu ne vieillit pas...

- Pas d'ici la fin de l'année... ensuite les classes éclatent, nous aviserons

- Ils ne pourront pas te toucher

- Je ferrai gaffe

- Tes yeux...

- On invoquera des médicaments qui font que mes yeux changent de couleur... ils le croiront, mon père est médecin...

- Et ton retard avec les cours?

- Je pense pouvoir rattraper ça...

-...

- D'accord il me faut un peu d'entrainement et une bonne histoire pour expliquer les changement physiques mais je peux le faire... encore, quoi, deux semaines, et je serais prête!?

- Heu... nous allons en parler avec Carlisle... ok? Dit Esmée

- Ok! Dit Lyne en se levant pour partir, Merci, elle avait été étonnée de rencontrer si peu de résistance de la part des autres, surtout de Esmée et Carlisle.

- Hey Gamine! Edward courrait vers Lyne, bravo pour ton Spitch, tu les as bluffés!!!

- Merci! Tu m'as bien aidée quand même!!!

- Allez viens, on fait la course jusqu'à la rivière!!!

- He, c'est de la triche, je connait pas le chemin j'y suis jamais allée!!! criait-elle alors que son frère était déjà loin devant. Elle fut contrainte de le suivre et arriva donc seconde, première des derniers... lui était mort de rire.

- Moi non plus je suis jamais venu jusqu'ici mais on entends l'eau depuis la cabane. C'est cool non?

- Mouais... Oh là-bas, regarde des falaises, viens je suis sure que tu as le vertige mauviette!!!!

- c'est ce qu'on verra... et tout deux coururent jusqu'à la falaise, en territoire Quileute...

* * *

_Et une bonne année 2010!!_

_Est-ce que c'est parce que tout le monde est en vacances que je n'ai reçu aucun retour pour le dernier chapitre?? Ou parce que mon histoire n'intéresse personne?? Si c'est le cas, s'il vous plait, dites-le moi!! Je poste pour recevoir des critiques!!! Je vais pas polluer les ondes (déjà surchargées) d'internet juste pour flatter mon ego!!! _

_bises à tou(te)s _

_Fraisine_

_P.S: Mouldidy, j'espère pour toi que tu as lu ça!!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Lyne et l'eau**

- You, bad loser!!! je vais plus vite que toi petite !! criait Edward à sa sœur Lyne alors que celle- ci avait une dizaine de mètres de retard. Ils longeaient la côte depuis déjà un bon kilomètre. Lyne accéléra et le dépassa:

- Haha, woh's the loser now?? dit-elle en riant alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui, puis, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, elle ralentis, froissant le nez.

- tu abandonne déjà, c'était une victoire facile, je n'ai même pas eut à... il s'arrêta brusquement, sentant la raison pour la quelle sa sœur était arrêtée. Le visage angélique de Lyne se tordis dans une grimace.

- Ça pue, c'est... elle ne put dire un mot de plus car la main de son frère lui couvrait la bouche. Il avait perçu les pensée de ce qui sentait si mauvais, une terrible odeur de chien mouillé mélangé a la fermentation d'un champignon locale et la senteur infecte de l'oignon, Edward percevait des bribes d'images, il pu déterminer qu'ils étaient deux, et qu'ils leur voulaient du mal, mais il ne peut savoir _ce_ qu'ils étaient, il avait un terrible sentiment.

lyne lui signifia en pensée qu'il serait préférable de partir et ils amorcèrent lentement un mouvement de retrait mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas que deux énormes bêtes jaillissaient du bois. A ce moment les pensées des Loups furent très claire et Edward put déterminer qu'il s'agissait de Jon et d'Ephraim deux indiens de la réserve, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car déjà Jon bondissait sur Lyne. Edward tenta de courir vers sa sœur pour l'aider mais Ephraim avait sauté sur lui et ses dent claquèrent à quelques centimètre de son oreille, Edward se rua sur le loup et planta ses canines dans la fourrure de l'indien à la hauteur de l'épaule, il poussa un hurlement terrible et s'effondra sur le sol, Edward se tourna vers Lyne prêt à bondir sur son assaillant pour le voir couché au sol, incontinent au pied de Lyne. Il se dirigea vers elle mais fut stoppé dans son élan par une grosse patte velue qui lui agrippai la cheville, Ephraim Black avait reprit ses esprit, Edward jeta un œil sur son épaule pour ne trouver qu'une fine égratignure semblant dater de plusieurs jours. Il dégagea son pied et fut tirer en arrière avec force. Il se senti tomber et au contacte de l'eau, comprit que Lyne l'avait tirer en arrière et sauté de la falaise.

Toujours sous l'eau, Lyne observait les deux loups, ils tournaient en rond faisaient des aller-retours au bord de la falaise, ils semblaient hésiter à sauter. Finalement ils disparurent, d'un regard à Edward la rassura sur le fait qu'ils s'en allaient définitivement. Alors elle constata qu'elle était sous l'eau depuis bien cinq minutes et qu'elle n'en éprouvait aucune gène. Elle se mit à nager et trouva fort amusant de ne pas être gênée par le sel dans ses yeux, elle fit une cabriole et s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Edward semblait s'amuser des découvertes de Lyne mais, en se souvenant pourquoi ils étaient là, il fit signe à lyne de remonter à la surface, puis changea d'avis, il valait mieux rester sous l'eau au cas ou les Loups reviendraient. Tout deux nagèrent donc le long de la falaise, Edward, d'un naturel stressé, scrutait sans arrêt le haut de la falaise, alors que Lyne tourbillonnait dans l'eau en faisant des bulles. Elle avait la sensation hors-norme d'être invincible, elle était capable de rester sous l'eau sans en éprouver aucune gène et trouvait cela formidable. Ils étaient assez en dessous de la surface et donc il n'y avait que peu de lumière, de plus le jours n'était pas vraiment des plus radieux, malgré cela Lyne n'avait aucun mal à distinguer touts les détails du monde qui l'entourait. Le courant était assez fort mais les deux vampires étaient dotés d'une telle force que l'effort ne s'en faisait pas sentir.

Lyne fut contrainte de sortir de son état d'émerveillement lorsqu'Edward lui fit signe de se rapprocher des rochers et faire surface.

- Viens, on va escalader la falaise, depuis ici c'est presque tout droit jusqu'à la Cabane...

- Non!!! Laisse-moi jouer encore un peu, dit-elle en sortant la tête de l'eau. Edward eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà elle avait replongé. Il ne pensait pas que les Loups referaient surface de sitôt mais il voulait tout de même parler au reste de sa famille de leur découverte.

- Bon mais alors pas longtemps, dit-il doucement, sachant très bien qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Avec la veine qu'on a, je parie que le Kraken est dans les parages...

- Oui, oui, cria-t-elle alors que déjà elle s'éloignait vers le large. Et si je vois des tentacules je t'appelle!!!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Edward trainait Lyne au-dehors de l'eau alors que celle-ci râlait qu'il n'était qu'un vieux rabat-joie et que de toute façon, si les Loups-Garous revenaient, elle allait leur montrer de quel bois se chauffait le « sexe faible ».

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nos deux vampires avaient atteint la Cabane, Toute la famille Cullen les y attendait, la plus part avaient du fuir la maison pendant presque deux jours, ils étaient tout contant de pouvoir se retrouver en famille et attendaient les deux derniers pour faire un Monopoly. Edward se dirigea vers la porte alors que Lyne sautait par dessus le rebords de la fenêtre (restée ouverte malgré les températures glaciales, pas besoin de chauffage). Toute la famille se figea à leur entrée, Edward affichait un aire inquiet.

- Que s'est-il passé?? Carlisle voyait déjà les pires scénarios, Lyne était encore jeune, il n'était pas encore sure qu'elle sache vraiment se contrôler... et si elle dévorait un humain...? Comment avait-il pu être si négligent, un pauvre innocent était peut-être mort pas sa faute... En tout cas la question de l'école était réglée, jamais elle ne mettrait un orteil dans un lieu public. Mais ses certitudes tombèrent à l'eau lorsqu'il vit le visage insouciant de Lyne poindre vers la fenêtre.

- Edward que se passe-t-il??

- c'est bon Carlisle, rien de si grave. Nous avons fait une rencontre un peu inattendue dans la forêt, vers la réserve tu ne va pas en croire tes... Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Rosalie. Comment tu...? pourquoi tu n'a rien dit...? tu savais??

Rosalie hocha lentement la tête sans dire un mot

- Que se passe-t-il??? Rose, Edward, bon sang mais expliquez-vous!!!

- Nous avons croiser dans la forêt des individus étranges, commença Edward sans quitter des yeux sa sœur, il semblaient avoir en parallèle un dialogue silencieux, c'est incroyable, s'exclamait-il a mi-voix

Lyne, exaspérée par ce silence et ce manque de détail, dit à qui voulut l'entendre:

- On a rencontrer des Loups Garous!!! Touts Poilus, hyper gros avec des énooooormes griffes, mais on s'est bien défendus, j'en ai mi un au tapis, ha! Vous auriez du voir ça!!!! c'était épic!!!

- DES LOUPS GAROUS?!?!?!?!?!?!? crièrent-ils tous d'une voix

- Ils vous ont attaqué?? dit Carlisle, curieux

- Ou ça?? Demanda Emmet, tout excité

- des Loups-Garous, vous êtes sures?? renchérissait Esmée

- ben, en fait, on faisait la course le long de la falaise, c'est trop cool par ce que si tu fais pas gaffe, tu tombe dans l'eau, mais l'eau c'est hyper classe, je peux rester sous l'eau pendant des heures!!! Et puis je vais super vite et puis...

- Lyne viens-en au fait

- Ok!! Donc on courrait, et je gagnait, et là...

- Je crois que nous devrions écouter Rosalie, ce qu'elle a à nous dire est très intéressant, interrompit Edward ce qui lui valu une belle grimace de sa jeune sœur avent que celle-ci ne se tourne vers Rose pour entendre son récit.

Rosalie s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer:

- Pendant la transformation de Lyne, je suis partie courir vers les falaises et j'ai vu Ephraim Black, il était tout blizzard et après j'ai vu qu'il se transformait... sans blagues... il devenait tout poilu et... bref j'ai courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque de Seattle et j'ai emprunter des recueils de légende... en fait, les Qulileute sont les descendant d'un loup et d'une autochtone. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à maturité, leur corps humain acquière la capacité de se changer en loup. Les premières fois sont imprévisibles et très douloureuses, ils ne prennent pas vraiment la forme d'un Loup, ils sont beaucoup plus grands et plus forts, ils peuvent guérir plus vite aussi...

- Ouais on a vu,dit Edward, le loup qui m'a attaqué, je l'ai mordu à l'épaule et ils à cicatrisé en quelques minutes...

- Tu l'as mordu??

- ouais mais il a presque pas saigné... étrange non??

- Étrange, très étrange car le venin de vampire est sensé être un poison mortel pour eux...

- Non, Rose je l'ai mordu mais j'ai fais attention a pas l'empoissonner, aucun venin n'a atteint sa plaie!

- Comment ce fait-il que notre venin leur soit particulièrement nocif??? demanda Carlisle

- c'est simple en fait, commença Rosalie, dans touts les écosystème il existe une chaine alimentaire, ou il existait car l'homme bien souvent la modifie , la déséquilibre ou la détruit, et la chaine que les humains étudient ne tient pas compte de nous, vampire, elle les désigne comme plus grand prédateur, hors nous somme le plus grand, théoriquement, nous n'avons personne au dessus de nous dans la chaine. Ce n'est pas logique, donc les Loup-garous sont nos prédateurs, ils se sont créés pour ça, pour rétablir l'équilibre dans un écosystème... Mais comme le schéma recommence avec les Loup, nous sommes leur pire prédateur, vous comprenez??*

- Heu, pas tout.. Mais dit moi, est-ce qu'ils on quelque chose à craindre de l'eau??? intervint Lyne.

- Non, pas vraiment mais ils ne savent pas très bien nager, pourquoi cette question??

- Ben c'est comme ça qu'on c'est enfuis... Qu'est-ce qu'eux savent faire et nous pas??

- théoriquement, ils coururent plus vite, mais quand j'ai été poursuivie par l'un d'eux j'ai pu me sauver, peut-être est-ce juste un maque d'entrainement. Ils on, contrairement à nous la capacité d'accumuler du muscle et de s'entrainer pour améliorer nos performances. Ils ont plus de forces, savent exactement comment nous tuer, sans l'avoir appris, et sont capables de sentir quelques choses à des kilomètre bien mieux que nous. Ils n'ont pas d'aptitudes spéciales, à la connaissance de l'auteur mais peuvent communiquer entre eux lorsqu'ils sont loups grâce à une certaine forme de télépathie... je n'ai pas très bien comprit ce passage là mais c'est super puissant car un membre du Clan (ceux qui peuvent se transformer) peut communiquer avec un autre d'ici à Salt Lake City... D'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il que ton pouvoir n'ai pas fonctionné Lyne??

- Ben... je sais pas, répondit celle-ce en rougissant (façon de parler, elle ne peut pas rougir)

- _Lyne!! _Tu l'as fait exprès, s'indigna Edward, pourquoi? Ça aurait pu être très dangereux!!

- Je m'en suis très bien sortie sans!! je l'ai mis K.O. Sans pouvoir, et il n'avaient pas à subire ça...!!!

Un moment personne ne parla alors que Lyne et son frère avaient un dialogue silencieux, puis Edward détourna les yeux et demanda à Rosalie:

- j'ai un peu peur de la réponse, qu'est-ce que _nous_ faisons mieux??

- Heu... ben... apparemment nous nageons mieux...!? Sinon je ne sais pas, le livre n'en parlait pas vraiment, sauf le venin, mais c'est tout...

-...

- Donc, nous vivons à côté d'une communauté qui à pour seul but dans la vie de nous éliminé?? Super comme ambiance... on organise une grillade entre voisins??

- Mais Emmet, lança Rosalie, ils n'ont pas pour but de nous tuer, aucun peuple n'a pour _seul _but dans la vie d'en éliminer un autre, ils veulent juste de protéger leurs familles, c'est assez honorable comme motivation, non?? Je pense qu'il faut simplement leur expliquer que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres et que nous ne mangeons pas d'humains, ce ne sont pas des barbares, ils ne peuvent pas savoir que nous sommes différents, comment le sauraient-ils, il n'existe, à ma connaissance aucun livre expliquant en long, en large et en travers notre espèce comme celui que j'ai trouvé... Nous leurs avons apporter beaucoup de malheurs, les Quileutes ne se transforment que s'il y a des vampires à proximité, et nous sommes les premiers depuis bien longtemps, s'ils ne nous acceptent pas, nous devrons partir, c'est leure terre après tout...

- Bien, ma fille,dit Esmée, je pense que nous allons envisager une solution diplomatique... n'est pas Carlisle??

* * *

* je suis absolument pas sure de ce que je raconte mais ça me semble être une bonne explication de l'existence des Loup et des Vampires... désolée pour les biologistes qui ont grincé des dents... ^^

_Hello,_

_J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait un bout du chapitre 8, tout le déménagement de la famille Cullen, ils passe de la France aux USA sans transition, donc voila le bout qu'il manque,ça se passe juste après le coup de fil de Kate disons que c'est un bonus pour l'anni de Mouldidy!!!! Joyeux anniversaire Mimil!!!_

_***  
_

Carlisle avait gardé secret cet appel jusqu'à ce que Kate réapparaisse en tant que tante. Ce fut difficile, les secrets dans cette maison ne faisait généralement pas long feu. Mais il réussi, Edward se doutait bien de quelque chose mais se gardait bien de le montrer…

Lyne entra dans la famille sans trop d'accroches, un peu intimidée au début elle avait rapidement pris ses marques, allant et venant sans gène dans la maison, Emmet avait retrouvé ses vieux reflex de cuisinier et cuisinait pour Lyne avec entrain. Rosalie et lui avaient appris à faire des courses dans une alimentation.

Lorsqu'enfin Kate refit surface, Carlisle convoqua toute la famille pour décider quoi faire, spontanément tout le monde voulu que la famille Cullen se portât candidate à l'adoption, puisque tel était le souhait de la ''tante ''. Et se fut fait, sans trop de difficultés Lyne devint Lyne Cullen.

Deux mois après sa sortie Esmée fit remarquer qu'ils vivaient en France depuis déjà plus de six ans et que c'était largement supérieur à la limite qu'ils s'étaient placés et décida donc de chercher un endroit ou vivre.

- Bon alors, quel pays déjà?? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient tous installés autour de la table de la salle à manger.

- Les Etats-Unis!!! Emmet fut le plus rapide. Allez quoi c'est Rose qui a choisi pour la France!!! Et puis si on va dans le nord on aura même pas de soleil!!! Et puis ils ont des bonnes équipes de Baseball là-bas!! Silvouplaiiiiit!!!

- Heu... une objection?? Bien alors va pour les USA.

- YESS!!

- Bon, reprit-elle, des requêtes particulières en plus des standards?? Lyne, je pensais plutôt à toi...

- Heu... non rien...

- Ok, donc, nous avons... dit-elle en consultant les annonces, la région la plus pluvieuse l'année passée... L'État du Waschington, vers Seattle... le climat est exécrable, il y beaucoup de forêt et même des ours...

- Vendu!!!!!!! Cria Emmet

- Emmet, tu n'est pas tout seul...

Après que tous ait accepté, Esmée se mit en chasse d'une maison à vendre dans la région, elle en trouva une parfaite, en bordure de forêt, à un petit kilomètre de la première maison dans un petit village de moins de 3000 habitant nommé Forks, il avait un Lycée et une boutique de sport. La maison était magnifique et avec quelques modifications minimes elle serait parfaitement dans les normes des Cullen. Ils déménagèrent dans le mois suivant. Lyne fut un peu désorientée mais tous avaient tant l'habitude qu'elle prit le parti de se laisser faire et fut enchantée par la nouvelle maison.

A la rentrée suivante Lyne intégra le Collège de Forks, elle du refaire la sixième, entamée dans son Lycée Français. Elle n'avait aucune difficulté avec l'anglais, qu'elle avait apprit en même temps que le français avec ses bonnes.

Edward voulu aussi reprendre les cours, lui qui avait abandonné, las de ses répétitions. Emmet et Rose furent finalement convaincus de se joindre à eux pour cette nouvelle année.

Anne-Lyne n'eut aucun mal à s'intégrer, elle avait tant voyager qu'elle savait se faire des amis en quelques mots.

***


End file.
